Secret
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Ils sont trois à savoir que Jenny s'en est tirée ce jour là, qu'elle n'est pas morte à Los Angeles, que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. La révélation approche. Pas sûr que tout se passe bien, surtout avec ce russe dans les parages... [La fin de la saison 5 n'a pas été changée malgré le "retour" de Jenny.]
1. Réunion

**Titre :** Secret

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Entre la 9 et la 10, c'est à dire été 2012.

**Résumé : **Ils sont trois à savoir que Jenny s'en est tirée ce jour là, qu'elle n'est pas morte à LA. La révélation approche. Pas sûr que tout se passe bien, surtout avec ce russe dans les parages...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

****IMPORTANT :**** La saison 5 et le double épisode final sont entièrement respectés, ils ne subissent aucun changement. Je n'occulte rien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série. Au contraire, je me sers même de tout pour expliquer le retour de Jenny Shepard.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai demandé dans _Réveille-toi_ si j'y incluais une intrigue originale ou j'en faisais une autre fic. Vous n'êtes pas tant que ça à m'avoir répondu de faire une autre histoire. Cependant, il y en a eu et, vu ce que j'ai imaginé, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je fasse deux fics bien séparées. Vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-mêmes !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret<strong>

_Règle n° 4 : Le meilleur moyen de garder un secret : le garder pour soi. Deuxième meilleur moyen : le dire à une autre personne en cas de besoin. Il n'y a pas de troisième meilleur moyen. _

NCIS, épisode n°414

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Réunion<strong>

.**  
><strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Il avançait dans les rues sombres d'un pas régulier. Sur ses gardes, il restait à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. La rue était à peine éclairée, mais c'était déjà trop. Il faisait attention à ne pas approcher la lumière des lampadaires.

Le ciel était dégagé, la Lune absente. Les étoiles pouvaient briller autant qu'elles voulaient, elles n'illumineraient jamais assez cette partie de la Terre. S'il ne s'approchait pas des réverbères, il resterait invisible. C'était bien. C'était ce qu'il fallait.

Une légère brise passa sur son visage. Il resserra mécaniquement son col de sa main pour l'empêcher de s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. La température était bien assez basse pour que le vent ne vînt pas le refroidir davantage. C'était l'été, certes, mais il ne se trouvait pas sous les tropiques. Il était loin de ressentir la nécessité d'enlever sa veste pour se trouver en T-shirt.

Il passa devant une nouvelle maison aux lumières éteintes. Il longea la clôture, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de la route bitumée et des véhicules qui pourraient y passer.

Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnût la demeure qu'il cherchait. Il quitta le trottoir avec la discrétion d'un voleur. On ne devait pas le voir, pas l'entendre. C'était capital.

Il fit le tour de la maison, rejoignit l'entrée de derrière. Il vérifia les alentours, guetta un mouvement ou un son inhabituel, n'en trouva pas.

Il se colla à la porte de bois et tapa trois coups rapprochés puis deux espacés. Il attendit quelques secondes et recommença. Le silence s'installa. Il patientait.

Enfin, il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'entrebâilla. Il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire des lieux.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. » dit-il.

Il vit l'homme en face de lui acquiescer, puis s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. L'atmosphère changea. La douceur de l'intérieur le fit aussitôt se sentir bien, à l'abri. C'était agréable de retrouver un foyer, _son_ foyer.

Il posa son regard sur ce qui l'entourait, appréciant de retrouver cet endroit désormais familier. Ce n'était pas chez lui, mais c'était tout comme.

Il entendit son compagnon refermer la porte. Ils gagnèrent le salon où se trouvait la dernière personne participant à leur conciliabule. Il s'installa près d'elle, sur le canapé, pendant que le maître de maison prenait place sur le fauteuil.

« On a un problème, annonça-t-il sombrement. Ils sont en ville.

- Nous savions que cela finirait par arriver, rappela le propriétaire. Nous nous y sommes préparés.

- Il est tant que cela cesse, termina l'autre. Le voile doit être levé. La vérité doit éclater. »

Il lui lança un regard agacé.

« Si on l'avait dit dès le début, si _tu_ l'avais dit...

- J'ai fait les choix qui semblaient les meilleurs à l'époque.

- Nous devons nous en accommoder à présent, tempéra leur compagnon. Il est inutile de revenir sur le passé.

- Nous serons forcés de le faire pourtant, objecta-t-il.

- C'est vrai, mais cela arrivera _après._

- En espérant que tout se passe comme prévu. Ce qui m'étonnerait grandement.

- Tu es d'un pessimisme, soupira l'autre.

- Je sais à qui on a à faire, rétorqua-t-il, c'est différent.

- Moi aussi. Jusque là tout s'est bien passé, ça ne changera pas.

- J'aimerai vraiment te croire car, dans le cas contraire, on ne s'en sortira pas et qui sait ce qui pourra _leur_ arriver !

- Tu exagères, je trouve.

- Non, c'est toi qui oublie quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Gibbs est humain et, comme tout homme, il a ses faiblesses. La sienne, c'est son équipe. Si quoi que se soit ne se déroule pas comme prévu...

- Tout ce que nous aurons fait n'aura servi à rien. » termina leur camarade.


	2. Eux

**Merci pour vos coms ! Je sais que dire quelque chose sur le chapitre n'était pas aisé vu le peu d'informations qu'il donne. Peu et pourtant beaucoup ! Mais vous comprendrez plus tard.**

**Alea :** Bonne nouvelle ! ... **Dil :** Ce chapitre là ne sera pas intriguant ou beaucoup moins. Et en parlant de l'équipe... ... **mwa : **Absolument pas. *sort son bouclier ignifuge* Tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre, je demande l'arrêt des hostilités ! ... **Bones :** Il y a plus de questions que de réponses dans ce chapitre, mais tu m'en veux pas, hein ! ? ... **WJ :** *soupire de soulagement de voir que l'identité des personnages n'a pas été découverte, cherche comment faire évader WJ* ... **anna :** C'est sûr que se faire un avis au premier chapitre, surtout un comme ça, n'est pas vraiment possible. J'attends donc ta review pour celui-ci avec impatience ! ... **Ayahne :** Génial ! ... **PBG :** Oh, il est classe ce T-shirt. Tu sais si je t'ai intrigué au premier chapitre, je me demande ce que se sera au deuxième. ... **abbyrland : **Contradictoire ? Jamais ! Pour le coup du mystère, tu vas être servi ! ... **Cherisch :** On n'est jamais trop intrigué. Si ? ... **lili :** Vive les nuages NCIS !

**Voilà donc la suite. On entre vraiment au cœur de l'histoire cette fois. J'ai le sentiment que ce chapitre va vous faire réagir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Eux<strong>

.

« Abby, soupira Tim, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Pas la fin du monde ? » répéta-t-elle glaciale.

L'informaticien esquissa un mouvement de recul. Il l'avait mise en colère, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire s'il voulait regagner les étages en un seul morceau.

« C'est une toute petite erreur, reprit-il en espérant la calmer, ça ne change rien au résultat.

- Une erreur, McGee. Tout est dans le mot ! »

Timothy la vit s'agiter. Il lorgna d'un œil sur la porte à quelques mètres. S'il pouvait l'atteindre...

« Non ! »

Le cri lui fit faire un bond.

« Non quoi ? s'enquit-il absolument pas rassuré.

- Ça ne va pas ! »

Elle fixait son écran des yeux. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Abby, l'enquête est bouclée. Ça ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête avec ça.

- _Ça_ est la pire chose qui existe !

- Et c'est quoi ? »

Tim remercia intérieurement Tony et Ziva de venir les retrouver. À trois, ils réussiraient peut-être à la calmer et il sortirait d'ici vivant.

* * *

><p>C'était une ombre. Elle avançait rapidement dans les rues. Elle rasait les murs comme pour s'y fondre. Elle cherchait à devenir invisible. Depuis longtemps, cela marchait. Elle n'était rien, à peine une silhouette entre aperçue une seconde.<p>

Se cacher était devenu sa seconde nature. Dès qu'elle venait ici, elle était fantôme. Cela ne la gênait pas car elle savait que c'était nécessaire, comme ce qu'elle faisait depuis près de cinq ans. Elle voulait les protéger. Alors elle se pliait aux règles de l'anonymat.

Quand elle était loin d'ici, elle se permettait de vivre véritablement. Au milieu de parfaits étrangers, elle retrouvait une certaine liberté dont elle savourait chaque instant. Elle n'était plus ombre parmi les ombres. Elle n'était qu'une femme comme les autres sur Terre. Mais cela n'arrivait que rarement.

Elle le vit enfin apparaître au détour d'un mur. Il n'était pas seul. Elle détailla son visage comme elle l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois sur les photographies. Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans l'hôtel, ses hommes sur les talons. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et reprit sa route.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire partie de l'équation. Elle croyait avoir tout prévu, elle avait eu tort. Elle avait payé sa faute pendant des mois, des années même. Et, enfin, elle voyait le bout du tunnel. _Ils_ le voyaient. Sans eux, elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

* * *

><p>« Donc, résuma Tony, tu es en colère parce que tu as fait une erreur en imprimant les résultats. Tu as déplacé la virgule d'un chiffre. C'est ça ?<p>

- Oui !

- Et en quoi c'est un problème ? »

Tim recula d'un pas. Mettre Abby plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Soit son ami était suicidaire, soit il ne se rendait pas compte du danger. Au final, cela revenait au même.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Abby, assura Ziva. Tu as corrigé ton erreur rapidement et ça n'a posé aucun problème lors de l'enquête. Ça n'a eu aucune conséquence. »

La gothique sembla prendre en compte ses paroles. Alors qu'eux se seraient fait traiter de tous les noms, l'israélienne eut droit à un léger hochement de tête compréhensif de sa part. Il n'y avait pas de justice.

« Dîtes, reprit Tony, ça vous dirait d'aller manger un morceau avec nous ? Parce que c'est pour ça qu'on venait à la base.

- Je viens, s'empressa de dire Tim.

- Abs ?

- D'accord. Laisse-moi juste le temps de fermer ce que je faisais. »

Elle se tourna vers son ordinateur.

* * *

><p>Il rangeait, tranquillement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune visite ce soir. Elle allait le rejoindre. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il savait qu'elle préférait sa compagnie. C'était normal, ils étaient comme frère et sœur d'avoir traversé toutes ses épreuves. Lui était un peu à part de tout ça.<p>

Il attrapa un crayon traînant sur le bureau. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les documents qui y étaient éparpillés. Il allait falloir qu'il lui dise de ranger. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, sourit. Il suffisait de demander !

* * *

><p>« On va où ? demanda Abby alors qu'ils avancent dans les rues.<p>

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ziva. Tu as une préférence ?

- Eh bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait tester le dernier resto qui vient d'ouvrir à trois blocs d'ici. Paraît qu'il est génial !

- Ça me va.

- Les gars ?

- Moi aussi. Le bleu ?

- Comme vous voulez.

- Dans ce cas en route ! Vous allez voir, ils font des desserts divins.

- Tu viens de dire que tu n'y avais pas été ?

- C'est le cas, mais Ducky y a été avec Gibbs hier midi. »

Elle prit la tête de leur petit groupe en leur rapportant les propos du légiste. Tim profita qu'elle ne les voyait pas pour remercier ses compagnons à voix basse d'être arrivés à temps au labo. À sa grande surprise, tous deux froncèrent les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à leur poser une question quand Ziva, la plus proche de lui, le plaqua au sol. Il eut juste le temps de voir Tony en faire de même avec Abby que la vitre près d'eux explosa et l'enfer se déchaîna.


	3. Le passé

**En commençant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'hésitais sur ce que j'allais y mettre. Devais-je faire la grande révélation maintenant ou plus tard ? Lisez pour le savoir !**

**Tous : **Je vous ai perdus à ce que je vois, surtout avec les « il » et « elle ». ...** furieuse :** Tu sauras dans ce chapitre qui ils sont et tu pourras déjà relire les deux précédents pour comprendre plus de choses. ... **WJ :** ^_^ ... **Miryam :** Non, il ne l'est pas. Ce que tu me dis est tout à fait logique. AIPM, c'est quoi ça ? *sifflote* ... **PBG :** Que de questions ! Et la plupart des réponses dans ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est absolument pas à cause d'un certain couteau et de menaces. ... **anna :** J'aime les longues reviews ! ... **Bones :** Ce n'est pas peut-être, c'est sûr ! ... **Cherisch :** Ben là, va y en avoir moins, ou alors beaucoup plus. Tout dépend de la façon dont tu prends les choses. ... **tury :** Une nouvelle tête, cool ! Vu le chapitre qui s'annonce, j'attends avec impatience ton avis ! ... **Dil :** Je ne suis pas CSI NY. Toutes ces questions... heu, on en reparle en fin de chapitre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Le passé<strong>

.

Il poussa la porte de l'appartement sans ménagement. Il se retint de la claquer pour la fermer. À la place, il prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit, jeta ses clés sur le meuble et abandonna son sac au sol. Les nerfs à vif, il gagna le salon. Il se figea en la découvrant prostrée sur le canapé. Elle leva un regard perdu vers lui. Son visage était défait. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait, cette douleur...

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, calmé. Elle était méconnaissable. S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il se serait demandé ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

Il leva une main à hauteur de son visage, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Tout le monde va bien. Il s'est enfui après avoir tiré. Il n'y a eu aucun blessé, juste une sacrée peur.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- C'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

- J'aurai dû ! » explosa-t-elle se levant brusquement.

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

« Tout est de ma faute ! Tout ! »

Il constata qu'il n'arriverait pas à la calmer. Elle devait d'abord vider son sac.

« J'avais réfléchis à toutes les possibilités, expliqua-t-elle. J'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails pour disparaître sans que personne ne risque rien.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non ! Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Toi, lui, vous avez compris que je cachais des choses.

- Et tu nous as mis dans le secret. Nous avons accepté de t'aider, de mentir, de duper tout le monde.

- Ça aurait dû se terminer avec _sa_ mort !

- Ça n'a pas été le cas.

- Parce que j'ai mal fait mon travail. J'ai laissé passer une donnée essentielle !

- Comment aurais-tu pu la connaître ? Nous ne l'avons découvert qu'_après_.

- Je suis restée cachée au lieu de revenir !

- Pour tous nous protéger ! Si tu étais revenue, tu serais morte et qui sait ce qu'il nous serait arrivé ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Dit celui qui se sent aussi responsable que moi. »

Son bras retomba le long de son corps. Il se détourna.

« C'est vrai, dit-il tout bas. Je me sens aussi responsable que toi, plus même parce que j'étais là et je n'ai rien pu empêcher.

- Comment aurais-tu pu l'empêcher de tirer ?

- Je te retourne la question. »

Ils se firent face de nouveau. Elle baissa un instant les yeux avant de capter son regard.

« Pendant des mois, j'ai préparé le terrain. Je me suis arrangée pour que certains sachent que j'allais partir, des personnes précises. Et puis tu as découvert la vérité. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

- Tu ne peux pas changer le passé.

- Vous avez été trois à m'aider alors qu'il n'y aurait dû y avoir personne.

- Dont un sans le savoir, rappela-t-il.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent armes à la main, décidés à me tuer, il avait des doutes.

- Ils se sont rapidement dissipés.

- C'est le premier à avoir cru à ma mort.

- Tu étais allongée sur le sol, sans vie. C'était normal.

- Tu m'en veux pour ça.

- J'ai cru que j'avais échoué lorsque je t'ai vu à mon tour ! J'ai cru que je n'avais pas pu te sauver, que j'étais arrivé trop tard !

- Ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu te vidais de ton sang ! Tu n'avais plus de pouls !

- L'effet du phénotripticone.

- Qui simule la mort, mais qui ne l'empêche pas. C'est un miracle que l'on t'ait sauvée ensuite. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour faire l'échange et le permettre.

- C'était digne d'un roman d'Agatha Christie.

- Ce n'est pas à ça que j'aurais comparé ce qui a failli être un fiasco.

- Je m'étais préparée à un échec.

- Pas moi.

- Je sais. »

Il lui en voulait pour ça. Elle le comprit.

« Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu ensuite, soupira-t-il.

- On ne peut pas dire que ça te ravisse.

- Leur mentir à tous...

- Était nécessaire.

- Gibbs m'en veut toujours.

- Tu t'en veux aussi.

- Comme Ducky et toi, parce que nous sommes les seuls à savoir.

- Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils me croient morte, Tony, bien sûr que je m'en veux.

- Bientôt, tout sera fini, Jenny. »

L'ancien directeur du NCIS plongea son regard dans celui de l'agent.

« Je l'espère. »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous comprendrez mieux l<strong>**es deux chapitres précédents si vous les relisez m****aintenant que vous savez. **Au **chapitre 1 : **Tony arrive chez Ducky où se trouve déjà Jenny. Au **chapitre 2 : **les "monologues" concernent Jenny et Ducky .**_  
><em>**


	4. Le point de départ

Je vous ai tous surpris avec le retour de Jenny ! Ce n'est pas le personnage que je préfère, loin de là, mais je trouve ça bien de la faire revenir, surtout avec Tony et Ducky au courant. Que se soit clair pour tout le monde, il y aura des explications plausibles à son retour. Je ne vais rien occulter de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série ! Ce qui risque de ne pas toujours être facile d'ailleurs...

**PBG :** Héhé ! C'était le but ! ... **Cherisch :** Tant mieux ! ... **WJ :** Heu... ça va ? ... **coco :** C'est sûr que c'était difficile de comprendre. C'était aussi le but ! ... **Dil :** C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas loin. ... **Nanoushka : **Arrières pensées totalement satisfaites ! ... **Miryam :** Oui, ça va venir. Une confrontation entre les deux arrivera forcément, mais pas tout de suite ! ... **Ayahne :** Relis les chapitres précédents avant celui-là, ça ira déjà mieux. ... **Bones : **Tout le monde ? Pourtant je n'ai eu aucune review dans ce sens !

J'invite ceux qui n'aurait pas relu les deux premiers chapitres suite à la fin du troisième à le faire, ça vous permettra de comprendre pas mal de choses.

**Dans ce chapitre et le suivant, **je reviens sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série. Ces rappels sont nécessaires avant que je poursuive l'histoire. Donc** vous aurez une majorité de flashbacks sous forme de dialogue directement tiré des épisodes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Le point de départ<strong>

.

Ducky attrapa son manteau comme il en avait l'habitude depuis de nombreuses années. Ses yeux en profitèrent pour s'égarer sur le bureau où Jimmy avait rangé le fouillis des dossiers du matin.

Il récupéra son chapeau et éteignit la lumière. La journée était finie, mais il savait que c'était loin d'être terminé. L'homme qu'_il_ avait engagé avait tenté de tuer ses jeunes amis. Tout le monde était mobilisé pour le retrouver. Parmi l'équipe, seuls Tony et lui savaient la vérité sur le qui et le pourquoi. Ils devaient la taire encore et c'était loin de leur plaire. Cela signifiait en effet tenir tous les autres à l'écart et les empêcher à tout prix de la découvrir.

Si on lui avait dit il y a cinq ans qu'il en serait là, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Il ne saurait dire à quel moment exactement tout a commencé mais, pour lui, il s'agit assurément de l'année précédent la disparition de Jenny. Bien sûr, pour en arriver là, il aura fallu du temps. Du temps et des hommes.

* * *

><p>Au début, il n'y avait que trois personnes : Riley McAllister, celui par qui tout a commencé, Withney Sharp et Leon Vance, ses pions.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Essayons une autre approche, soupira Sharp en salle d'interrogatoire, dites-moi de quoi je suis accusée ?<em>

_- Amsterdam, répondit Gibbs. Pourquoi avoir choisi Leon Vance ?_

_- C'est mon crime ? D'avoir choisi l'homme qui deviendrait directeur ?_

_- Il ne correspond pas exactement à vos "paramètres de l'agent idéal"._

_- À cette époque, on était peu en Europe. Après la guerre du Golfe, les ressources ont été détournées vers le Moyen-Orient. J'ai parcouru les académies recherchant des candidats intelligents, et courageux. Car c'était dangereux._

_- Le pauvre noir ne manquerait à personne si ça tournait mal. _

_- Il n'avait pas de famille, mais Vance était qualifié._

_- En quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui dans son passé le rendait qualifié ?_

_- Disons simplement qu'il y a des incohérences dans son passé qu'il préfère évidemment qu'on n'explore pas._

_- Vous l'avez menacé._

_- Non._

_- Si, vous lui avez mis le couteau sous la gorge._

_- Vous connaissez McCallister. Il aurait protégé Vance, si Eli ne s'était pas mis entre eux. Le Russe était un tueur._

_- Pas pour le sport, seulement pour l'argent._

_- Quel communiste, hein ?_

_- Vous le connaissiez ?_

_- Seulement ce que j'avais lu dans le plan de McCallister._

_- Attendez, d'après vous, qui aurait payé ce type pour tuer Vance ? Quel était le nom du Russe ?_

_- C'était... Quelque chose avec un Z et un V. Comme Zurov, Zubov..._

_- Zukov ? Anatoly Zukov ?_

_- C'est lui. Vous pensez qu'il est revenu pour nettoyer son foutoir ?_

_- Il est mort._

_- Sûr ? »_

* * *

><p>Sharp engageait Leon sur « ordre » de McAllister. La machine était en marche. Le grain de sable qui allait l'anéantir s'appelait Eli David.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Donc, résuma Gibbs, vous vous êtes rencontrés la première fois à Amsterdam ?<em>

_- Ce dossier ne dit pas tout, annonça Eli. Leon et moi espérions en révéler tous les aspects pendant la conférence._

_- Vous avez organisé cette conférence ensemble ?_

_- Oui. J'ai poussé Leon à inclure Amsterdam. Son rôle dans cette mission n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait dit._

_- Vous le saviez ?_

_- Depuis ces vingt dernières années, tous les joueurs se sont éparpillés à travers le monde._

_- Vous les avez trouvés. Le directeur Vance les a invités. Pour révéler quoi ?_

_- Pas quoi. Qui. Qui aimerait voir Leon mort, Gibbs ?_

_- L'agent Russe. Son nom est rayé._

_- Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Un autre détail que j'avais espéré découvrir._

_- D'après le rapport de Vance, vous avez dit au Russe que Vance avait été envoyé pour le tuer ?_

_- Oui. C'est vrai._

_- Donc vous saviez que cela ferait de Vance une cible._

_- Ce fut le cas. »_

* * *

><p>Les deux directeurs n'étaient pas grand chose à cette époque. Leon était dans les études lorsque Sharp l'avait engagé. Quant à Eli...<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Ma femme... ne peut plus vivre avec ce que je fais. Elle a pris ma famille, mes enfants, pour s'assurer qu'en grandissant ils ne soient pas comme leur père. Ça, je ne peux pas le combattre. J'ai besoin d'une cible. »<em>

* * *

><p>Sans le vouloir, Rivka David avait permis à son mari de faire une chose qui allait décider de la suite des évènements.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« C'était un excellent agent de terrain à part entière, expliqua le directeur du Mossad au patron de sa fille. Leon a été honoré pour son rôle dans l'élimination de l'équipe de tueurs. Le Russe a disparu de Hollande. Je n'ai pas pu garder sa trace. Au même moment, j'ai été réintégré au Mossad.<em>

_- Et repris votre ascension vers le sommet. »_

* * *

><p>Il était certain que l'histoire des David n'avait pas pris le meilleur des tournants. Cependant, ce n'était pas elle qui les intéressait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Eli ne pense pas que cette attaque était une vengeance du Russe. Il pense que c'était l'un des nôtres. Depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au Russe après Amsterdam, Gibbs. Secoue le cocotier. Quelqu'un à cette conférence doit le savoir.<em>

_- Combien de temps ça a mijoté, Leon ?_

_- Le SecNav a signé il y a presque deux ans. Même la suggestion d'un traître à l'époque était inacceptable. »_

* * *

><p>L'existence d'un traître était toujours inacceptable. C'était bien normal. Son identité, ils l'auront ignoré jusqu'au bout.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai toujours cru que j'avais été choisi car j'étais spécial, annonça Leon. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Tu m'avais choisi car je n'aurais manqué à personne une fois mort.<em>

_- Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Riley. Ça aurait été une grande tragédie._

_- Le marine américain assassiné par un agent russe. L'agence aurait été en colère. _

_- Le monde changeait sans toi._

_- Ma mort aurait reporté l'attention sur ton domaine d'expertise. Et alors..._

_- Au lieu de devenir l'agent en charge du bureau de San Diego, j'aurais été sur la voie royale vers le poste de directeur._

_- Tu étais coincé dans le passé. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont promu des avant-gardistes avant toi. Comme Morrow, comme Shepard, comme moi. Tu voulais ma mort depuis le premier jour._

_- Tu n'étais pas censé réussir._

_- Tu penses que ton héritage peut vivre en tuant Eli et en me tuant ?_

_- Pour une fois, tu ne peux pas mourir comme il faut ? »_

* * *

><p>Finalement Riley McAllister avait perdu la partie. Il en aura fallu de peu pour les directeurs du Mossad et du NCIS.<p>

* * *

><p>Sans cesse au cours de cette affaire la mention du Russe revint. Peu connaissait son nom. Withney Sharp avait eu du mal à se le rappeler. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Gibbs. Et pour cause, Anatoly Zukov était l'homme qu'il devait abattre, bien qu'il l'ait ignoré quand McAllister lui fit part de ses partenaires pour cette mission.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Une mission à Paris, annonça-t-il. Decker est sur place. Je te veux sur l'affaire. Tu as déjà travaillé avec Jenny Shepard ? »<em>

* * *

><p>Voilà, ils arrivaient à Paris et ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatre ans.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Vaudrait mieux que ce soit une sacrée bonne raison pour me faire sauter dans le premier avion de Mexico, pesta Mike Franks.<em>

_- Avez-vous déjà travaillé avec l'agent spécial William Decker ? interrogea le directeur Shepard._

_- Il a été engagé l'année où j'ai pris ma retraite. Pourquoi ? Il a des problèmes ?_

_- Il est mort. Et je suis la prochaine. J'ai besoin de votre aide._

_- Mon aide ? Vous êtes le directeur d'une agence fédérale armée._

_- Ça doit rester en dehors de l'agence, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et vous êtes sur la liste restreinte._

_- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une fan._

_- C'est la liste restreinte de Gibbs. Il vous confierait sa vie et c'est suffisant pour moi._

_- Je vous écoute._

_- Il y a dix ans, je suis allée en Europe avec un autre agent._

_- J'imagine que c'était pas pour faire du tourisme._

_- Si... mais ce qu'on visitait n'était pas dans les guides touristiques._

_- L'opération ?_

_- Confidentielle._

_- Sympa d'avoir parlé avec vous. Profitez des chaînes câblées gratuites._

_- On tentait d'infiltrer une cellule d'espionnage russe. __L'agent spécial Decker était notre agent de liaison. Il a obtenu nos identités, s'est chargé des contacts... Le nom Oshimaida était un code qu'on devait utiliser dans le cas où notre couverture serait compromise. On pensait qu'on s'en était bien sorti. Mais aujourd'hui, aux funérailles de Decker un homme a demandé M. Oshimaida. Seuls trois d'entre-nous connaissaient ce nom. Qui que ce soit, il a entendu ce nom de Decker. Et Decker ne l'aurait utilisé que s'il était sur le point d'être tué._

_- Vous avez dit qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque._

_- Le coroner a dit qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Decker a essayé de me laisser un message._

_- Vous êtes la prochaine ?_

_- Mon équipier est aussi en danger. Qui que ce soit, il croit que l'un d'entre-nous est Oshimaida._

_- Qui est l'autre agent ?_

_- Gibbs. »_

* * *

><p>Tout cela lui rappelait sa disparition.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Docteur. Je n'ai jamais eu... à autopsier une collègue.<em>

_- Je vous assure, M. Palmer, le suivant ne sera pas plus facile. »_

* * *

><p>Même si ce n'était pas elle sur la table d'autopsie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Vous étiez, ma chère, une femme qui savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Un trait que certains auraient pu voir comme de l'arrivisme, plutôt que le vrai sens du devoir qui, je sais, vous portait. C'est pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si votre mort, aussi, était selon vos conditions. »<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ses<em> conditions, oui. Elle préparait sa disparation depuis des mois, mais de façon à ce que cela passe mieux pour ses proches qu'une exécution.

* * *

><p><em>« Elle était mourante, Jethro. Elle savait que la détérioration aurait été rapide. Douleurs débilitantes, perte des capacités motrices. Aussi difficile que ça puisse être, ça a peut-être été plus charitable. »<em>

* * *

><p>Le vieil homme soupira. La disparition de Jenny devait être temporaire mais, au final, ce qui aurait dû se terminer avec la conférence sur Amsterdam n'avait, en réalité, que débuté.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'exclue pas les erreurs dans les dialogues tirés des épisodes. <strong>J'ai en effet repris les sous-titrages des épisodes pour cela (le temps que ça m'a pris de tout lire, trier, inclure, à quel moment, pour que ça colle avec le reste, que tout s'organise correctement... un boulot de dingue!). Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'occasion de revisionner le double épisode 518, le 808 et le 809.

Prochain chapitre sur Tony et Jenny pour éclairer totalement le retour de Jenny et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte à LA. Il aura plus ou moins la même forme que celui-là.


	5. Souvenirs

**Merci pour vos (rares) coms ! C'est sûr que ce chapitre m'avait donné du boulot mais, comparé à celui qui s'annonce, c'est rien !**

**Bones :** J'avais compris, rassure-toi. Tant mieux si tu as aimé la forme parce que le chapitre qui s'annonce est sur le même modèle. Par contre, si on pouvait éviter la dissection de mon cerveau...

**WJ :** *tend un mouchoir* Ca va ?

**PBG :** Je ne te parle pas du boulot pour celui-ci ! J'espère que les scènes choisies te conviendront.

**Miryam :** La suite n'aura pas tardé trop longtemps, hein !

**Dil** : J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te donnera l'impression de revoir les épisodes.

**Voici aujourd'hui un très long chapitre sur Tony et Jenny. Profitez-en bien, ça m'étonnerait que ça recommence de si tôt. Arrivés au bout, vous saurez tout ! ****Il m'a demandé une semaine entière de travail, alors j'espère avoir un petit avis de votre part à la fin !**

**Ce ne sont que des dialogues, donc ne soyez pas effrayés par la longueur du chapitre. Vous arriverez au bout bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez. ^_^**

**Pour certains dialogues flashback, il peut y avoir des erreurs pour le « qui dit quoi » vu que je n'ai pas revisionné les épisodes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Souvenirs<strong>

.

Allongée sur le canapé, Jenny fixait le plafond blanc sans le voir.

« Tiens. » dit Tony en la sortant de ses pensées.

Il lui tendait un verre vide, tenant de l'autre main une bouteille. Elle se redressa pour l'attraper.

« Bourbon, commenta-t-il en la servant.

- Merci. »

Il s'installa à ses côtés, se servit à son tour.

« Souvenirs, hein ! »

Elle quitta la contemplation du verre pour son visage.

« Trop de souvenirs. » soupira-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire triste.

« Je connais. »

Elle avala une gorgée, prenant au passage le temps de savourer l'alcool. Puis elle reprit la parole.

« Ducky est celui qui s'en sort le mieux.

- L'avantage d'être le plus vieux, je suppose.

- L'expérience ?

- Oui, même si je doute qu'il ait fait ça avant.

- C'est certain. »

Nouveau silence. Ils prirent le temps de vider leurs verres, de les remplir de nouveau.

« Comment en est-on arrivé là, Tony ?

- McAllister, répondit-il laconique.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

- L'échec de ta mission alors ? »

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi maintenant ? voulut savoir Gibbs.<em>

_- Parce qu'il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour vous trouver, répondit-elle._

_- La nuit de sa mort, une femme est venue pour vous tuer. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Elle n'a pas pu le faire. »_

* * *

><p>« Non, de nous deux en train de siffler une bouteille de bourbon à trois heures du matin alors qu'un homme cherche à nous descendre.<p>

- On n'a pas sommeil et c'était ça ou une bière.

- Tony !

- Svetlana Chernitskaya... »

* * *

><p><em>« Elle était l'officier traitant d'Anatoly Zukov, un assassin du KGB qui offrait ses services au plus offrant après la fin de la Guerre Froide. Anatoly a disparu en 1999. »<em>

* * *

><p>« Celle qui est devenue Natasha. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Son nom est Natasha Lenkov, citoyenne d'Ouzbékistan. Sortie de nulle part en 1999. A monté un business d'import-export très florissant. <em>

_- Et avant 1999 ?_

_- Il n'y a rien. _

_- Aucune donnée ?_

_- Complètement vide. Rien du tout. Quel qu'était son nom avant, il s'agit maintenant de Natasha Lenkov. »_

* * *

><p>« Elle aimait Anatoly. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« C'est vous qui avez tué Anatoly.<em>

_- Qu'était-il pour vous ? demanda Gibbs._

_- Tout. »_

* * *

><p>« Et Tchekov aimait Svetlana.<p>

- Youri Tchekov...

- Le petit imprévu du plan.

- Je n'appellerai pas ça un « petit imprévu ».

- Que veux-tu, l'amoureux transit veut venger la mort de sa dulcinée. Dulcinée qui ne l'aimait pas au passage. Elle lui préférait Zukov.

- Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de l'aimer.

- À en devenir fou.

- Et maintenant il veut se venger de sa mort.

- Tu vois, tu as ta réponse.

- Il n'aurait pas dû savoir que j'étais en vie.

- On n'a découvert son existence que lorsqu'il s'est rendu sur ta tombe.

- Quelques heures après mes funérailles, au moment où Vance séparait l'équipe. Poster quelqu'un en surveillance était une bonne idée.

- Merci.

- Dommage que tu es fini à l'autre bout de la planète. »

* * *

><p><em>« Vous êtes réaffecté, déclara Leon Vance. Agent embarqué sur l'USS Ronald Reagan. Faites vos bagages, vous décollez demain. »<em>

* * *

><p>« Tu n'étais pas obligée de me rappeler ce merveilleux épisode.<p>

- Dire qu'il y avait deux traîtres au NCIS à ce moment là.

- McAllister et Lee, mais aucun rapport entre les deux.

- Ils sont morts.

- Heureusement que Ducky était là pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Que j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital tu veux dire !

- À qui la faute ?

- Moi.

- Les choses sont arrivées comme il faut après ça.

- Je me suis planquée, mais pas à cause de McAllister, puisqu'on ne se doutait de rien pour lui. Et Ducky et moi avons attendu ton retour pour en savoir plus sur Tchekov.

- Hors de question que ça se passe autrement. Tu aurais été capable de faire une connerie en te lançant seule dans cette histoire. Je te rappelle qu'on y est embarqué tous les trois !

- J'étais à deux doigts de la dépression. Je n'aurai pas pu faire une connerie, comme tu dis.

- Te faire passer pour morte, avoir la mort de Decker et Sacha sur la conscience, assister à la dissolution de l'équipe, être coupé de tes amis... ça avait de quoi en brisé plus d'un. Mais tu es solide, tu as tenu. Et puis tu avais Ducky. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot. Tony remplit leurs verres de nouveau.

« Mentir aux autres, dit-il, c'est ce qui a été le plus dur.

- Gibbs, Ziva...

- C'était avec eux le pire.

- Dès le début ?

- Je venais de passer plusieurs mois sous couverture à _ta_ demande. Je leur avais caché et voilà que je recommençais ! »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Dès le début, Ziva a eu des doutes. »

* * *

><p><em>« Decker est mort d'une crise cardiaque, pas dans le cadre de ses fonctions. J'ai du mal à croire que notre présence est nécessaire. »<em>

* * *

><p>« Tu as bien tenté de la convaincre que c'était normal. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Le directeur du NCIS est toujours escortée par deux agents gradés pour une question de sécurité. Et si c'est pas une règle, ça devrait l'être. »<em>

* * *

><p>« On ne peut pas dire que mon petit discours ait été efficace. Et toi... »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Pas besoin de m'attendre. En fait, on n'est pas censés prendre l'avion avant demain. Donc pourquoi vous deux ne prendriez-vous pas le reste de la journée ? »<em>

* * *

><p>« Ça n'a rien arrangé. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Je ne vais nulle part, déclara Ziva avec fermeté.<em>

_- Le directeur nous a donné congé._

_- Oui et elle pourrait aussi bien changer d'avis. On doit rester près de la base, au cas où._

_- On a des portables, Ziva. Si elle a besoin de nous, elle appellera._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_

_- Ballade sur Sunset Boulevard._

_- À la première citation de film, je conduis. »_

* * *

><p>« Par la suite, son impression comme quoi il y avait quelque chose d'anormal n'a fait que grandir. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Je n'aime pas ça. Quelque chose cloche.<em>

_- Oui, dit-il en jetant un œil à la radio, c'est la transmission._

_- Non, à propos du directeur. Tony, nous sommes son escorte. Nous sommes supposés l'escorter._

_- Elle a peut-être une nouvelle escorte. Le directeur est une femme qui a des besoins humains. Si tu veux l'appeler et ruiner son tête-à-tête, vas-y. »_

* * *

><p>« Vous avez fini par m'appeler. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Oui, agent DiNozzo ?<em>

_- Bonjour, directeur. Comment cela se passe ? La paperasse ?_

_- Long. Trop d'interruptions._

_- C'est un jour magnifique pour rester enfermée._

_- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Non, juste savoir comment va notre chef intrépide. _

_- Je l'ai, s'exclame Mike._

_- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Tony ? poursuit Jenny._

_- De pas t'appeler notre chef intrépide._

_- Et ?_

_- De prendre la journée._

_- Profite de ton temps à L.A. parce que crois-moi, je peux toujours te trouver quelque chose à faire. »_

* * *

><p>« Franchement, tu m'aurais trouvé quelque chose à faire ?<p>

- Si on avait dû en venir à cette extrémité, oui.

- Heureusement que le plan A a marché alors. »

* * *

><p><em>« La paperasse avait une voix grave.<em>

_- Elle est avec un homme. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle couche avec._

_- Tu as raison. Je suis sûr qu'ils se partagent la paperasse._

_- Elle nous cache quelque chose._

_- Oui, ça s'appelle une vie sexuelle. Peut-être que si tu en avais une, tu comprendrais mieux les choses. Je pourrais te raconter des histoires. »_

* * *

><p>« Enfin presque. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Appelle la police de Los Angeles, dis-leur que tu fais une enquête ici et demanda-leur de retrouver la voiture du directeur par GPS.<em>

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir où elle est. »_

* * *

><p>« Tu as su être plus convaincant que tu ne le crois. »<p>

- Vraiment ?

- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, notre plan serait tombé à l'eau. Mais j'avoue que l'image que tu as donnée de moi à Ziva n'était pas des plus plaisantes. »

* * *

><p><em>« Que fait-elle ici ?<em>

_- Tu veux dire, qui se fait-elle ? Tu as entendu ce type au téléphone. Elle est probablement à son hôtel. »_

* * *

><p>« J'avoue, mais ça a marché, non ? Pendant ce temps, tu pouvais mener l'enquête avec Mike. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Gibbs n'enseigne pas, dit-elle. On regarde et on apprend.<em>

_- Vous apprenez, rétorqua Mike. J'ai enseigné. _

_- On prend un risque en venant ici. _

_- La police a pu manquer quelque chose._

_- Je doute que le tueur de Decker ait laissé sa carte de visite derrière lui._

_- S'il était là, il a laissé quelque chose._

_- Ou bien Decker l'a fait._

_- C'était un pro._

_- Ouais. Il est devenu un peu négligent depuis sa retraite. »_

* * *

><p>« Tu avais le beau rôle.<p>

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Avec Ducky, on devait tenir les autres à l'écart, Ziva et Gibbs les premiers... »

* * *

><p><em>« Je connais ce regard, Jethro, remarqua Ducky.<em>

_- J'ai peur de ne plus avoir de secrets. Tu as lu le rapport d'autopsie sur le meurtre de La Grenouille._

_- Oui, qu'en est-il ?_

_- Rien ne t'a ennuyé ?_

_- D'habitude, je suis très ennuyé quand une personne est tuée à bout portant à la tête. Mais dans ce cas, malgré le charme de cet homme, je suis prêt à faire une exception._

_- C'est un "non" ?_

_- Eh bien, pathologiquement, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Une seule balle est entrée dans le lobe frontal de René, causant une hémorragie cérébrale catastrophique qui a abouti à une mort presque instantanée. _

_- Ouais. Ouais, j'ai lu ça._

_- Alors tu en sais autant que moi. J'avais l'impression que cette affaire était classée._

_- Elle l'est._

_- Alors pourquoi tant d'implication ? Qu'espères-tu trouver ?_

_- Des réponses, Duck. _

_- Il y a une raison pour se méfier de l'eau qui dort, Jethro. »_

* * *

><p>« Ducky avait de la chance. Pendant que Gibbs découvrait que tu avais descendu la Grenouille, je tentais d'empêcher Ziva de foncer te retrouver. Ce qui était difficile avec la copine de Decker ad patres »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Il n'y a pas de signe évident de meurtre, expliqua le flic. <em>

_- Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par "évident". Elle est morte._

_- Vous disiez que son petit ami est mort._

_- Elle a sûrement, vous savez, dû boire un peu trop. Elle a pu tomber. Ou sauter. _

_- Ou a été poussée._

_- Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ? »_

* * *

><p>« Ziva qui mettait le doute au flic...<p>

- Et tu as craqué.

- Pas tout à fait. »

* * *

><p><em>« Ziva.<em>

_- Encore ! s'exclama Mike. Si vous répondez pas, ils vont nous envoyer le SWAT._

_- J'espère que c'est au moins la troisième guerre mondiale, officier David._

_- Sasha Gordon est morte._

_- Comment c'est arrivé ?_

_- La police de Los Angeles enquête._

_- Elle a fait une chute et s'est brisé le cou. _

_- Directeur, on l'a trouvée à moins de cent mètres de ta voiture. Où es-tu ? _

_- Quand ?_

_- Il y a trois heures. _

_- Directeur, on est supposés vous protéger. Ce n'est pas qu'une coïncidence, où êtes-vous ?_

_- Veuillez changer de ton avec moi, officier David. Et en dépit de ce que Gibbs peut vous avoir dit, les coïncidences existent vraiment. Et ceci en est une._

_- D'accord, mais... _

_- Je vais bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je vous retrouve plus tard pour rentrer en avion. »_

* * *

><p>« Toutes ses phrases à double sens... Si j'avais persisté à dire que tout allait bien, Ziva aurait compris que je cachais quelque chose. J'étais bien obligé d'entrer dans son jeu. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Tout va bien.<em>

_- Le directeur ment. Elle ne va pas bien._

_- Pourquoi elle mentirait ?_

_- On l'a peut-être forcée._

_- Elle a utilisé le code d'urgence ?_

_- Non._

_- Eh bien, voilà. Si elle avait un pistolet sur la tempe, elle utiliserait le code._

_- Tony, il y a quelque chose. Comment peux-tu ne pas... Tu le sais aussi. Tu ne veux pas t'en mêler. _

_- Elle veut pas qu'on s'en mêle. __S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise de ses guerres privées, c'est qu'il vaut mieux rester à l'écart. Pour elle et pour nous. C'est une grande fille. Elle peut s'occuper d'elle-même. En plus c'est peut-être une coïncidence, après tout. Et elle est dans un de ces appartements luxueux, croquant des noix de cajou hors de prix de la part de monsieur Garçonnière._

* * *

><p>« Et puis je te rappelle que je devais attendre que vous mettiez la raclée au russe avec Franks avant de pouvoir agir. C'est ce qui était convenu. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« J'avais dit à Sasha de quitter la ville.<em>

_- Elle est probablement retournée chez elle prendre des affaires. _

_- Si Viggo lui a mis la main dessus, elle a sans doute parlé. Il sait pour nous. _

_- Et pour cet endroit._

_- Et la police d'assurance de Decker._

_- Supposons qu'il soit en route. Si on part maintenant..._

_- Vous pouvez y aller. _

_- Je reste._

_- Tout finit ici._

_- Vous allez avoir besoin de ça. »_

* * *

><p>« Sauf qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que prévu.<p>

- Et, pendant qu'on les attendait, Mike a découvert que j'étais condamnée. »

* * *

><p><em>« Vous savez, quand je vous ai demandé si Gibbs savait, je ne parlais pas de vos sentiments pour lui. Je demandais s'il savait pour votre maladie. Vous allez me mentir maintenant ?<em>

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis malade ?_

_- Les gens ont ce regard quand leur temps est compté._

_- Vous n'êtes pas aussi bon._

_- J'ai trouvé vos cachets._

_- Vous avez fouillé mon sac ?_

_- Votre sac, votre téléphone portable et votre boite à gants. _

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Vous m'en voulez ?_

_- Gibbs ne sait pas._

_- Et vous attendez quoi ?_

_- Bonne question. »_

* * *

><p>« Il fallait qu'il le croit, ça a marché. Il n'a pas culpabilisé comme ça.<p>

- De te voir étendue morte sur le plancher ?

- Oui.

- Quand je pense à ce que moi je faisais... »

* * *

><p><em>« Gibbs.<em>

_- On devrait l'appeler. _

_- Mais on ne le fera pas._

_- Il voudrait qu'on le fasse._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Bien sûr. Ils étaient partenaires. Si le directeur a des ennuis, il..._

_- On ne sait pas si elle a des ennuis. D'accord, tu as raison. Mais... Tu veux être celle qui dira à Gibbs qu'on a perdu de vue le directeur ?_

_- Bon point. Mais c'est un risque qu'on doit prendre._

_- On fait un compromis. »_

* * *

><p>« J'essayais de ne pas faire foirer le plan. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi tu as été si long ? Tu étais assis à mon bureau ?<em>

_- Non._

_- Tu mens. _

_- Tony, que veux-tu ?_

_- Ton avis. _

_- Vous avez perdu le directeur, hein ?_

_- Non._

_- Là, c'est toi qui mens. _

_- Tu étais assis à mon bureau._

_- On n'a pas perdu le directeur. On ne... On ne sait pas où elle est. _

_- Gibbs va vous tuer les gars._

_- D'accord, calme-toi, McGee. Tu vas pas nous chier une pendule._

_- On vient de lui parler. Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien._

_- Elle a dit avoir besoin... d'être un peu seule. J'ai juste peur qu'elle soit sous la contrainte._

_- A-t-elle utilisé le code d'urgence ?_

_- Non._

_- Donc tout va bien._

_- Merci. Le grand McOz a parlé._

_- Je veux que tu localises son portable._

_- Tu veux que je localise le portable du directeur ? Oublie._

_- Gibbs ne va pas aimer ça. _

_- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas l'appeler._

_- On ne le fera pas. _

_- Si tu localises son portable._

_- Fais-le, McGee._

_- S'il se trouve qu'elle est au Farmer's Daughter Hotel avec un type, alors on en restera là._

_- D'accord. »_

* * *

><p>« Il m'a localisée. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Je peux quand même vous dire d'où elle a passé son dernier appel. Après la route 14, à environ cinquante-six kilomètres dans le Désert de Mojave. À quatre-vingt kilomètres de sa voiture. »<em>

* * *

><p>« Oui, deux fois de suite. Je l'ai regretté sur le moment. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai vérifié. On dirait que Decker a une gargote dans le désert et Jenny a passé un appel de là-bas... <em>

_- C'est quoi l'adresse ?_

_- Je viens de l'envoyer sur ton PDA. »_

* * *

><p>« Le coup de la panne...<p>

- N'était pas prévu. Mais il est bien tombé ! »

* * *

><p><em>« L'aiguille est en dessous du "R". "R" ça veut dire "Réserve". »<em>

* * *

><p>« Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur place »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Regarde. J'ai déjà vu ce 4x4 avant. <em>

_- La station essence._

_- Tu crois encore que le directeur s'occupe d'un de tes sexe-appels ? »_

* * *

><p>Le silence s'installa, replongeant chacun dans ses souvenirs, ceux de ces cinq dernières années. Ils prirent le temps de vider la bouteille de bourbon aux trois-quarts avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé ce qu'il s'était passé après la fusillade dans la bicoque de Decker et ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire. C'était nécessaire pour continuer à avancer et régler le problème Tchekov. Pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures aussi.<p>

« Cette année sous couverture, reprit Tony, est ce qui m'a permis de mieux te connaître, de comprendre ensuite que tu nous cachais des choses... »

* * *

><p><em>« Alors Jenny n'a pas pu le faire ? s'étonna Mike Elle était pourtant douée avec une arme.<em>

_- Pas à l'époque, répliqua Gibbs. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

_- Moi. Elle a fait ses propres choix. Je lui ai appris à les assumer._

_- Tout ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Cette fille s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle avait beaucoup de regrets._

_- On en a tous. »_

* * *

><p>« ...et d'en arriver où nous sommes. »<p>

Il ancra son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

« La petite copine du russe que tu n'avais pas descendu lorsque tu aurais dû le faire était de retour pour te faire la peau. »

* * *

><p><em>« Quand j'ai entendu que Decker était mort d'une crise cardiaque, j'ai été soulagée.<em>

_- Gibbs me disait que vous étiez compliquée... soupira Mike._

_- J'ai été soulagée parce que j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une chance que cela revienne nous hanter. Et c'est de ma faute. J'ai fait des choix dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière._

* * *

><p>« Elle me cherchait, comme Decker et Gibbs. Je comptais lui faire croire que j'étais responsable de la mort de Zukov.<p>

- Elle ne t'aurait jamais cru. Tu le sais très bien.

- Peut-être. Nous ne le saurons jamais de toute façon. »

Il se laissa aller en arrière. Ses yeux vagabondèrent à son tour sur le plafond blanc.

« Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que je t'ai coincé dans ton bureau pour que tu me déballes tout.

- Tu trouves ?

- Mon plan avait moins de lacunes que le tien.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu terminais vivante, tu n'avais aucun problème pour truquer les analyses et, surtout, les autres apprenaient que tu allais mourir prochainement. Ça les préparait.

- Tout est relatif. On ne peut pas dire que _tout le monde _l'ait su.

- Les doutes d'un minimum de personnes suffisaient.

- J'ai gardé le secret ensuite. Après que l'équipe se soit reformée.

- Tu l'avais déjà gardé avant.

- Tu m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir dit à Gibbs.

- Il méritait de savoir. »

* * *

><p><em>« Jenny est morte pour protéger quelqu'un. Qui ?<em>

_- Toi. »_

* * *

><p>« Après, c'était normal de ne rien dire. C'était plus sécuritaire pour tout le monde. Mais avant...<p>

- C'était ma décision.

- Tu as fait les choix qui semblaient les meilleurs à l'époque, dit-il en reprenant ses propres mots.

- Oui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je regrette la façon dont ça s'est passé, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

- Pas comme m'avoir retrouvée dans une mare de sang dans la maison de Decker. »

* * *

><p><em>« Jenny ? Jenny, tu es là ? »<em>

* * *

><p>« Gibbs, l'avoir au téléphone aussitôt... »<p>

Il secoua la tête.

« Je m'en serais bien passé. Et Vance qui débarque dans la foulée. »

* * *

><p><em>« J'avais dit d'attendre, siffla Gibbs en colère.<em>

_- Et moi de commencer. _

_- Ceci est ma scène de crime._

_- Tu as appelé le SecNav, il m'a appelé. Je suis désolé, Jethro. Les corps ont été emportés la nuit dernière. Ils vont à Washington._

_- Ducky ?_

_- C'est lui qui fera les autopsies. »_

* * *

><p>« Au moins, ce point là s'était passé comme prévu.<p>

- Ce n'est pas le seul. »

* * *

><p><em>« On garde ça secret. Pas de presse, pas de déclaration publique. Compris ?<em>

_- C'est confidentiel. Compris. »_

* * *

><p>« Je me demande encore comment on a réussi à tous les mener en bateau.<p>

- Tu es un excellent comédien.

- Je n'ai pas toujours fait semblant. »

* * *

><p><em>« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?<em>

_- Je suis désolée, Gibbs._

_- Nous sommes désolés._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?_

_- Pas grand chose._

_- Les traces proviennent d'un second véhicule. _

_- On s'en occupe._

_- Nous aurions dû la suivre. Ziva... Ziva voulait la suivre._

_- Vous l'avez pas fait, pourquoi ?_

_- On avait reçu un ordre._

_- Et vous avez obéi._

_- Et maintenant Jenny est morte. »_

* * *

><p>« Je croyais vraiment que tu l'étais. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Eh bien, t'en as mis du temps. Que Dieu bénisse Ducky.<em>

_- Les leçons du passé ne t'ont servi à rien._

_- Ça ne fait que trois ans, j'apprends lentement._

_- Et tu guéris lentement. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer sur le lait répandu. _

_- C'est pas du lait que j'ai répandu._

_- Ne fais pas ça, Tony._

_- Pas quoi ?_

_- Foirer mon devoir de protection ? Foirer ma mission sous couverture ?_

_- Ça ressemble à des excuses. _

_- Elle est morte seule._

_- Nous sommes tous seuls._

_- Merci pour ça. Je veux dire, elle s'est jamais mariée, n'a pas eu d'enfants._

_- Elle n'en a jamais parlé._

_- Paris. C'est là-bas que ça a dû se passer. Tous les deux seuls dans un autre monde. _

_- Mettant leur vie entre les mains de l'autre chaque jour._

_- Sans oublier les longues nuits... C'était inévitable._

_- Rien n'est inévitable. »_

* * *

><p>Il posa son verre sur la table.<p>

« Lorsque je t'ai fait part de mon plan un soir, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que Ducky soit dans le coup. C'était obligatoire pour deux raisons : les analyses de sang et son boulot de légiste.

- La prise de sang filmée par les caméras de surveillance au cas où quelqu'un visionnerait les bandes et l'échange des tubes de sa part dans l'ascenseur... c'était brillant.

- Ça aurait pu foirer si Abby avait fait des recherches ADN.

- Mais elle n'est pas de genre là.

- Non, une chance. Quant à Ducky... »

* * *

><p><em>« J'interromps quelque chose ?<em>

_- Juste Abby qui pique sa crise._

_- Je suis sûr que tout le monde va bien. Tu as des raisons d'en douter ?_

_- Tony vient de m'envoyer un email. On dirait qu'ils viennent de commencer une enquête. _

_- Tu as ta réponse, Abby. Ils enquêtent. Quand Jethro part en guerre, la courtoisie est sa première victime. »_

* * *

><p>« Il était sûr que tout s'était passé comme prévu à ce moment là. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Jethro...<em>

_- Ducky._

_- Je sais, d'habitude je fais la conversation mais là c'est toi qui m'appelles... _

_- Jenny est morte. Hier. _

_- Mon Dieu...Comment croire que ce soit arrivé... _

_- Elle a été assassinée. Une fusillade. _

_- Tony et Ziva ?_

_- Ils n'ont rien._

_- Que puis-je faire ?_

_- Cinq corps... en chemin._

_- Je présume que l'un d'eux est... »_

* * *

><p>« C'est à peine si j'ai réussi à lui envoyer un message pour dire que ça avait marché. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai.<p>

- J'étais vivante.

- À l'agonie.

- La lutte contre la mort. Ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais mourir.

- Tu m'excuseras d'avoir eu de sérieux doutes.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je m'étais pris une balle dans le bras et une autre dans l'épaule que la moitié des tueurs était toujours debout.

- Comment as-tu fait avec Mike ?

- J'avais toujours sur moi la seringue de phénotripticone. Pendant qu'il descendait le dernier homme, je me suis fait l'injection. Quand il s'est approché de moi, le produit avait fait son effet.

- Il t'a cru morte, il est parti.

- Mes fonctions vitales étaient ralenties au maximum. C'est ce qui a évité que la perte de sang me soit fatale. Mais j'ai fini par perdre conscience.

- Une bonne chose vu la suite des évènements.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu peux aussi remercier la chaleur du désert. Ça nous a poussés à aller vite avec les corps et les envoyer par le premier avion.

- Tu me croyais morte... »

* * *

><p><em>« Je déteste la sécurité aérienne.<em>

_- On est deux. _

_- Vol difficile ?_

_- J'ai vu que vous étiez allés nager._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je... disais... J'ai vu la photo de Ziva à la piscine._

_- Dis-le._

_- Dire quoi ?_

_- J'ai merdé. Tu peux le dire, le bleu._

_- Ce n'était pas de ta faute._

_- Merci. »_

* * *

><p>« ...mais tu as quand même fait l'échange.<p>

- J'avais l'espoir que le plan ait marché, je n'ai pas décommandé les gars que tu avais engagés à LA. Ils ont fait leur job comme prévu.

- Substituer le corps d'Anna au mien, celle à qui appartenait le sang qu'Abby a analysé.

- Elle était dingue à ce point là pour accepter que l'on fasse joujou avec son corps une fois morte ?

- Elle avait une dette envers moi.

- De là à subir une opération de chirurgie esthétique pour te ressembler, accepter d'être congelée avant de finir chez Ducky qui ferait croire qu'il s'agissait de toi...

- Une énorme dette, Tony. Et on se ressemblait beaucoup, il n'y a pas eu grand chose à changer.

- Hormis les balles dont ces types ont orné son corps, tu veux dire ! Je leur ai envoyé un message pour leur signifier le calibre à utiliser. Pendant qu'ils la criblaient de balles, tu étais dirigée vers la clinique privée trouvée par Ducky. Ils ont menacé les médecins pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi, tu sais ? Je comprends la réaction des docs. À leur place, je n'aurai jamais cru être face à un blessé, mais seulement à un cadavre.

- Personne ne peut leur reprocher.

- Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la façon dont j'ai récupéré les balles que tu avais reçues. Encore une fois, merci Ducky pour leur substitution ensuite avec celles dans le corps d'Anna avant qu'elles arrivent chez Abby.

- Un scénario invraisemblable. » commenta-t-elle.

C'est vrai que c'était dingue quand on y repensait.

« Si elle n'était pas morte au moment de l'application du plan, interrogea Tony, tu aurais fait quoi ?

- On devait attirer Svetlana, _puis_ me faire passer pour morte. On devait _décider_ du moment.

- Merci Anna d'être passée de l'autre côté deux semaines avant que Decker se fasse descendre, ironisa-t-il.

- Arrête ça !

- Alors répond-moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. J'aurais improvisé, je suppose.

- Finalement, c'est une chance qu'on aie rien su de McAllister à l'époque.

- Ça aurait été une horreur.

- Un sacré merdier, oui !

- Mais tout a marché, même au-delà de nos espérances.

- Tout le monde a cru ce que Mike avait déduit en ta compagnie. »

* * *

><p><em>« Je sais qu'Oshimaida était le code utilisé quand votre couverture était démasquée. À Paris, il y a neuf ans.<em>

_- Decker l'a ressuscité._

_- Quand ils l'ont trouvé, au lieu de vous balancer, il vous a envoyé un avertissement. Et vous a fait gagner un peu de temps. _

_- Pas assez._

_- Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Son dernier objectif était de te protéger._

_- Et qui la protégeait, elle, Mike ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- J'étais dehors. Je les ai vus aller vers la porte latérale._

_- Trop tard._

_- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu._

_- C'est ce que tu fais toujours._

_- Si tu t'attends à des excuses... _

_- Je sais bien._

_- Je suis désolé, sergent. »_

* * *

><p>« Le coup de la police d'assurance nous a bien aidé aussi.<p>

* * *

><p>- Mike qui s'est engagé à fond dans l'histoire, la recherche de celui qui avait engagé Viggo Dantrev, celui qui menait les tueurs...<p>

* * *

><p><em>« C'était un contrat ?<em>

_- C'était personnel, forcément. Pourquoi aurait-elle appelé Franks sinon ?_

_- Elle est morte en voulant mettre fin à quelque chose._

_- Ça veut dire que ce "quelque chose" est toujours d'actualité ?_

_- C'est une bonne question, David. »_

* * *

><p>« Tu voulais t'en charger seule au début. Eh bien, c'est l'équipe qui l'a fait à ta place. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Patron, je...<em>

_- C'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'occupe que d'une seule chose._

_- Trouver l'assassin du directeur. »_

* * *

><p>« Svetlana Chernitskaya est morte.<p>

- Gibbs et Vance l'ont fait passer pour toi. »

* * *

><p><em>« Ces images sont filmées en direct de Georgetown par notre équipe de ZNN. Le feu semble avoir pris au domicile du directeur d'une agence fédérale de la capitale. L'alerte a été donnée par un passant qui a entendu une explosion et vu de la fumée au rez-de-chaussée. Le temps que les pompiers arrivent, la maison était entièrement dévorée par les flammes. »<em>

* * *

><p>« Oui, mais elle... »<p>

* * *

><p><em>« On raconte quoi sur Natasha ? <em>

_- Elle a pris des "vacances romaines" avec son fiancé._

_- Viggo Drantyev._

_- Mariage précipité. »_

* * *

><p>« Ce que Youri Tchekov a refusé de croire d'autant plus quand il a appris que l'incendie était dû à une fuite de gaz. Il a mis des années à reconstituer le puzzle. Il ne l'a même pas en entier.<p>

- C'est tout de même suffisant pour avoir compris que je suis vivante et que je me cache de lui depuis quatre ans.

- Et chercher à te faire sortir de ton trou en nous tirant comme des pigeons.

- Je te sens amer.

- Je n'aime pas me faire tirer dessus. Et puis tes funérailles étaient classes, je ne voudrais pas y assister de nouveau. »

* * *

><p><em>« L'autopsie a révélé que le directeur Shepard est morte asphyxiée. À ses funérailles aujourd'hui, une personne désirant rester anonyme, a dit que le directeur Shepard avait mis sa vie au service de son pays et sera reconnue pour son courage, sa détermination et sa loyauté. »<em>

* * *

><p>« J'aurai adoré y assister.<p>

- Pour voir ensuite Youri se pointer au cimetière ?

- La douleur lui a fait perdre la tête. Je me serai chargée de lui et s'en aurait été fini de cette histoire.

- Tu oublies McAllister. »

Ce fut son tour d'acquiescer en silence puis de remplir leurs verres, terminant ainsi la bouteille.

« On va être beau demain, commenta Tony.

- Tout à l'heure, corrigea-t-elle, dans trois heures environ.

- Tu as sommeil ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Tu ne tiendras pas la journée.

- Ducky me fera un mot d'excuse. »

* * *

><p><strong>Anna et Youri sont de mon invention, j'espère que vous l'aviez compris. <strong>

**Je sais que les explications peuvent sembler plus que tordues, mais elles rendent le retour de Jenny plausible. **

**Un 'tit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Vu le boulot que m'a valu ce chapitre, j'avoue que ça me ferait plaisir !**


	6. Pour tourner la page

**Je crois que je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas vu le nombre de reviews si je ne veux pas déprimer après le dernier chapitre.**

**Merci pour les coms. C'est génial si les explications et les scènes choisies vous ont plu ! Vu le temps passé sur le chap', croyez-moi que je savoure d'autant plus vos reviews !**

**WJ :** J'aimerai bien que ça arrive dans la série pour que je puisse moi aussi me réconcilier avec cette mort somme toute inacceptable.

**Bones :** Pas touche à mon cerveau ou je me fâche !

**Ayahne :** L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, hein ?

**Miryam : **Tu as reviewer. Crois-moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

**PBG :** Je finirai pas revoir ces épisodes pour resituer tous les passages, mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

**Voilà dont la suite avec le retour sur le NCIS et, je l'espère, celui des reviewers disparus avec le chapitre trois.**

**Il est plutôt court, mais je crois qu'avec la longueur du dernier, ça compense !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Pour tourner la page<strong>

.

Tony plongea la tête sous le jet d'eau froide du lavabo. Ça et un café façon Gibbs devrait le réveiller suffisamment pour qu'il puisse faire son boulot aujourd'hui. Il avait dormi deux heures finalement. Ce n'était pas si mal au regard de la nuit passée. Il croyait faire une nuit blanche.

Pas le temps de prendre une douche ce matin, il était déjà assez en retard. Il attrapa sa veste, son arme et ses clés avant de jeter son sac à dos sur son épaule. Un regard pour la porte de sa chambre le convainquit de le reposer au sol quelques instants. Il s'approcha du meuble où trainaient quelques papiers. Il s'empara d'une enveloppe et en déchira un morceau. Sortant un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il crayonna quelques lignes à l'adresse de Jenny. Il rejoignit ensuite le lit où dormait profondément l'ancien directeur du NCIS. Il remonta le drap sur ses épaules et déposa le billet sur le coussin à ses côtés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la voir apaisée. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela fût arrivé souvent depuis sa disparition.

Satisfait, il gagna l'entrée et récupéra son sac. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour le canapé où il avait passé toute sa nuit, il passa dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Ducky alluma la lampe de son bureau. La salle d'autopsie était bien calme en ce début de journée. Pas qu'elle le fût beaucoup plus d'habitude, mais tout de même.<p>

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, prêt à le déposer près de ses dossiers quand il se ravisa. L'icône prévenant de la réception d'un message était visible. C'était un sms de Tony relativement succinct puisqu'il ne contenait que quelques mots : _Belle au Bois Dormant._ Le sens était est très clair cependant. Jenny se reposait, elle était à l'abri.

Il effaça le message sans y avoir répondu. C'était inutile. À la place, il enleva son manteau pour l'accrocher à la patère. Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et en sortit une boite d'aspirine. Connaissant ses deux jeunes amis, ils ne se s'étaient pas contentés de dormir tranquillement cette nuit, surtout pas après le tir de la veille. Il se souvenait bien de celle qui ayant suivi l'agression de Leon par McAllister. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez lui. Pendant que lui récupérait de ces journées éprouvantes pour les nerfs, ils avaient vidé sa réserve de whisky. À n'en pas douter, ils avaient recommencé. Restait à savoir quel alcool avait été leur victime et si Tony était apte au service. Pas besoin d'un agent soul aujourd'hui, il aurait suffisamment à faire avec un Gibbs sur les dents et une équipe dans un état plus ou moins proche du sien.

* * *

><p>« Donc, vous n'avez rien ? résuma un Gibbs agacé.<p>

- Non, patron. » avoua Tim mal à l'aise.

Jethro avala une gorgée du breuvage brulant de son gobelet. Sourcils froncés, il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux où s'affichaient les photos d'une vitrine brisée et d'une balle de fusil.

Il termina son café et jeta d'un geste rageur l'emballage dans la poubelle.

« Où est DiNozzo ? »

Ziva et Tim échangèrent un regard.

« Il devrait arriver, dit l'israélienne.

- Il devrait déjà être là ! rétorqua Jethro.

- Patron...

- Quoi, McGee ? »

Le ton peu amical de son supérieur le poussa à se tasser davantage sur son siège.

« Je... Comment va Abby ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Il savait que la gothique avait passé la nuit chez lui.

« Elle va bien, se radoucit Gibbs.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce qu'hier...

- Elle va bien, Tim. »

L'entente de son prénom rassura l'informaticien quant à la véracité de ses propos. Il se replongea dans l'étude des vidéos de caméra surveillance afin de trouver l'identité du tireur de la veille. Le ding caractéristique de l'ascenseur lui fit presque aussitôt relever la tête.

« DiNozzo, reprocha Gibbs, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Huit heures quinze minutes, répondit Tony tout sourire. Avoue que je fais des progrès. C'est deux minutes plus tôt qu'hier ! »

Le patron se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pas assez dormi ? demanda Ziva en voyant ses cernes.

- Ou pas dormi du tout ? enchaîna Tim.

- Ma voisine ne voulait pas que je dorme. » répondit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

* * *

><p>Youri Tchekov écouta avec intérêt le rapport de son subordonné. Ainsi, tous les agents étaient de retour au NCIS ce matin. Ils cherchaient à le trouver, il en était certain. Ils finiraient par y arriver s'il découvrait l'identité de l'homme face à lui, ce qui restait peu probable. Il allait donc leur faciliter la tâche et leur envoyer un petit cadeau. Cela ferait ainsi sortir Jenny Shepard de sa cachette.<p>

Il en était convaincu, pour la trouver, il devait cibler l'équipe de l'agence fédérale. Quel meilleur moyen que d'amener les agents à lui pour trouver leur ancienne patronne ? S'il elle voulait les sauver, elle n'aurait pas d'autre solution.

Il allait bientôt pouvoir se venger. Comme lui il y a quatre ans, Gibbs allait perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Il se vengerait ainsi de ces américains qui avaient détruit sa vie et celle de Svetlana. Enfin, il pourrait tourner la page.

* * *

><p><strong>Le décor est posé, les personnages sont placés, l'acte suivant va pouvoir démarrer. Lever de rideau rapidement si vous le souhaitez !<strong>

**Un avis sur cette dernière scène de l'acte premier ?**


	7. Tintement

**Je vous adore ! ! ! ****Merci pour vos coms ! ! !**

**WJ : ***prépare une pizza pour bébé Tony*

**lili :** Nuage power ! Et super de te savoir de retour !

**Miryam :** Je trouve que Ducky n'est pas assez mis en avant ni dans la série ni dans les fics. Alors je remédie au problème. Tu as raison, la note du starbuck risque d'exploser !

**PBG :** Ben justement, si je te disais que je l'envisage très courte et qu'elle arrive à sa fin ?

**coco :** Tu es sûr de ça ?

**Ayahne :** "Vous" ? Pourquoi "vous" ? J'aime le riremaléfiqueraté.

**Entracte terminée. Acte 2 - Scène 1 -** **Lever de rideau**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Tintement<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Un tintement. C'était tout ce qu'il y eut. Ce n'était rien un tintement. C'était court, aigu. C'était un signal, une annonce. Ce n'était pas grand chose en soi.

Un tintement de la sorte prévenait de l'arrivée d'un message électronique, ce truc barbare qui avait remplacé le papier et le téléphone. C'était un machin auquel il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour remédier au problème, si tenté que c'en fut un, et n'envisageait aucunement d'en faire.

Ce tintement était différent du « ding » de l'ascenseur. Il pouvait signifier une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, comme une information quelconque dénuée ou non d'intérêt.

Par automatisme, il leva la tête vers l'écran en entendant ce tintement. Il vit l'icône d'une enveloppe lui confirmant le nouveau mail. Il maudit dans sa tête les brillants inventeurs qu'était cette chose. Il aurait bien aimé l'ignorer, mais ça aurait été malvenu avec sa fonction. En bon agent fédéral qui se respectait -et accessoirement pour éviter de passer pour arriéré fini- il cliqua avec la souris -il aurait aimé bien connaître le crétin qui lui avait donné ce nom- sur la petite image.

La technologie avait cet avantage qu'il n'avait pas à attendre longtemps pour découvrir le message. C'était bien le seul point qu'il appréciait avec l'informatique quand l'ordinateur daignait fonctionner. Mais il avait des arguments de poids pour, si ce n'était l'en dissuader, qu'il retrouvât rapidement son état d'origine. Dommage que la technique qu'il appliquait sur ses agents ne marchât pas avec ces foutus engins. Pire, sa protégée prétendait que cela les abîmait et qu'ils passaient du temps à les soigner ensuite. Comme si ces trucs pouvaient tomber malades ! Au moins, il n'aurait jamais eu ce problème avec DiNozzo. Les slaps avaient toujours été efficaces sur lui. Il se portait très bien alors qu'il en recevait souvent bien plus que cette machine sortie tout droit de l'enfer afin de lui pourrir la vie.

L'écran afficha le contenu du message, une photo qu'il aurait apprécié tenir dans ses mains. Lui et le numérique... il préférait ce qui était « ancien ». Un cliché sur papier glacé était quand même autrement plus pratique que l'image pixelisée. Quoique c'était peut être une bonne chose au vu de ce qui était représenté. Ses agents éviteraient de voir son air estomaqué, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites et son envie de plonger l'écran pour rejoindre la belle rousse assise en terrasse à lire le journal. Une femme dont il connaissait les traits par cœur après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Un ancien agent au caractère bien trempé qu'il avait initié au bourbon et au café serré. Un ancien directeur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'aimer. Une Jenny Shepard au mieux de sa forme lisant le Times du premier janvier de cette année.

* * *

><p>Youri rabatit l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Son petit cadeau venait d'être envoyé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le poisson mordît à l'hameçon.<p>

Ses hommes étaient en place. Le piège était prêt. Il allait bientôt se resserrer sur les américains dont il rêvait la mort depuis des années.

* * *

><p>« Combien de fois vous l'ai-je répété, Anthony ? reprocha le docteur Mallard.<p>

- Pas assez, répondit Tony dans une grimace.

- Il ne reste plus rien, je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Lequel cette fois ?

- Du bourbon.

- Un des alcools favoris de Gibbs.

- C'était la bouteille qu'il m'a offert à Noël dernier.

- Vous l'avez savourée, j'espère ?

- Tu nous connais !

- Trop bien. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit le comprimé devant faire disparaître son mal de tête.

« Merci, Duck. »

Le légiste le gratifia d'un sourire.

« Ça devrait te rendre un peu plus efficace dans ton travail.

- Je croyais que c'était pour ma gueule de bois ?

- Aussi, mais ce n'est pas le plus important aujourd'hui.

- Tu es sans cœur, Duck.

- Je sais. Maintenant avale. »

Docilement, l'agent spécial obéit.

« Bien, commenta Ducky. Rejoins-les à présent.

- Mouais, pas sûr que ce soit une idée fantastique.

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Dixit celui qui savait dans quel état j'arriverais.

- L'expérience, que veux-tu.

- C'est justement pour ça que je le dis. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois !

- Il y a suffisamment de choses pour te motiver et te faire oublier le léger désagrément occasionné par l'alcool.

- Je n'appelle pas ça un léger désagrément !

- Étais-tu obligé de boire la moitié de cette bouteille ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Et elle ?

- Non plus.

- Donc ?

- Je me tais et j'y vais.

- Bien. »

Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, Tony commença à s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta près de la porte et jeta un regard au légiste.

« Tu devrais aller la voir tout à l'heure, dit-il avec sérieux. Je crois que ce serait bien si elle n'était pas toute seule à son réveil.

- J'irai. » se contenta de répondre Ducky.

L'agent acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>A savoir : je n'ai absolument pas relu.<strong>

**Fin de la scène 1. Prochainement la scène 2, si toute fois cela vous intéresse !**


	8. Post Scriptum

**Me revoilà ! Je sais, vous désespériez d'avoir la suite.**

**Bones :** Ne pas les tuer, je veux bien. Mais c'est vraiment parce que je ne veux pas terminer en rondelles. La suite aura été longue à venir, mais vu le nombre de chapitres postés aujourd'hui, je pense que ce petit désagrément est oublié. Non ?

**WJ :** Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ces chapitres aussi. Enfin, j'espère. *prépare des munitions de pizzas au cas où il y aurait erreur*

**Dil :** Tu as rattrapé tout ton retard. Je t'adore ! Moi, fan de Disney ? Naaan, quelle idée ! *grand sourire* Mais si j'ai mis ça en message, c'est surtout que c'est passé dans le langage courant. Et en anglais ça fait que deux mots. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles en disant « qu'une personne masculine ne va pas être facile à gérer après son petit mail ». après, tu peux te faire ton propre avis.

**Miryam :** Tu n'auras pas que la scène 2, mais tout l'acte ! Je ne suis pas sûr que le piège de Youri soit grandiose, mais ce qu'il va se passer risque de t'intéresser. Par contre, Gibbs ne met pas de slap au pc, pas cette fois en tout cas. Va falloir que je relise ce que j'ai mis. Et j'espère que cette désignation restera culte !

**PBG :** Je ne peux pas dire s'il y aura du TBC. Je ne voudrais pas te spoiler. Tu comprends ?

**Ayahne :** La pixellisation n'a pas grand intérêt, contrairement à Gibbs. Je me suis bien amusée aussi à imaginer sa réaction.

**Kim **: T'as vu, ça me réussit de ne pas avoir internet. Je poste plein de chapitres ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais avoir encore plus de reviews à faire à cause de ça...

**mario77 :** Merci pour la mise en favori. J'attends maintenant un petit com de ta part.

**Merci à vous pour tous ces coms ! **

**Vous avez attendu un moment cette suite. Pour la peine, je vous poste six chapitres. Oui, six !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – Post Scriptum<strong>

.

Lorsqu'on se descendait une demi-bouteille de bourbon, le réveil était difficile. C'était ce que pensait Jenny en ouvrant les yeux. Sa tête était le théâtre d'un concert de marteaux piqueurs. Bien que ce ne fut pas sa première gueule de bois, ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Et puis cela l'irritait d'être dans cet état après une demi-bouteille seulement.

Se redresser fut terrible. Elle ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Ses mains encadrant chaque côté de sa tête, elle chercha à calmer son mal de crâne. Elle savait que faire ça était stupide, mais ça ne la dissuada pas d'essayer.

« Je t'ai préparé de quoi le faire passer. » annonça Ducky en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle leva son visage surpris vers lui.

« T'es là ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Oui, je suis là.

- Tony ?

- Au NCIS, en train de gérer sa gueule de bois et un Gibbs exécrable.

- Il est arrivé en retard, hein !

- Pas tant que ça.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu partir.

- Je sais. »

Il déposa sur la table près d'elle une tasse fumante.

« Un café fort comme tu l'aimes.

- Comme il faut pour la gueule de bois plutôt.

- Si cela marche...

- On va espérer. »

Il s'éloigna.

« Je suis dans la cuisine. » dit-il avant de passer la porte.

Elle attrapa le mug et le porta à ses lèvres. La seule gorgée qu'elle avala lui brûla la langue et l'œsophage. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et l'amertume du breuvage, puis reposa la tasse sur la table de nuit.

Un tour d'horizon de la pièce l'amena à découvrir le billet sur le coussin à ses côtés. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Tony.

.

_Je suis encore en retard à cause de toi ! _

_Pour la peine, tu as intérêt de m'aider à cacher le cadavre et me couvrir auprès de Ducky. Je suis sûr qu'il va dire que c'est de ma faute si tu as la gueule de bois !_

_Ton frère adoré à qui tu dois une bouteille_

_PS : Si tu empêches Gibbs de me tuer lors de la grande révélation, je te dis où est l'aspirine._

.

Elle éclata de rire. Tony ne changerait jamais et c'était tant mieux.

« Tu as encore fouillé dans son armoire. » remarqua Ducky lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

Elle était vêtue d'un jean de l'agent spécial et d'un de ses t-shirts siglé NCIS.

« Mes affaires sont à laver, s'expliqua-t-elle, le reste est chez toi.

- Je les ai amenées. Je me suis dit que cela te serait utile. Elles sont sur le canapé.

- Merci d'y avoir pensé.

- Mais tu ne te changeras pas pour autant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

La question était purement rhétorique. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Lorsqu'elle était inquiète et que Tony n'était pas près d'elle, même si lui était là, elle mettait une de ses affaires, généralement une veste. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en donner la raison les rares fois où il lui avait demandé. Cependant, il pouvait la deviner, en partie. À sa grande surprise, cette fois, elle s'expliqua.

« Mettre ses affaires me rassure. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là à veiller sur moi. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais ça me fait du bien. »

Il la contempla quelques instants. C'était rare qu'elle parlât de ça aussi explicitement.

« Ce n'est pas stupide, Jenny.

- Tu ne le penses pas.

- Je comprends. »

Elle haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue.

Elle avait changé depuis sa disparition. Elle était plus fragile. Ce n'était guère visible, mais c'était la vérité. Et il soupçonnait Tony d'en avoir encore plus conscience que lui. Il était celui à qui elle s'ouvrait, son confident. Lui n'avait pas la même relation avec elle. Être plus vieux changeait les choses. Elle restait intimidée face au « grand sage » qu'il était comme disait Anthony.

Leurs conversations avaient surtout pour sujet sa disparition et le bon vieux temps. Tony ne pouvait prendre part au second que comme oreille attentive. Quand au premier, il évitait d'en parler, se refermant sur lui-même, culpabilisant encore et toujours de ce qu'il s'était passé. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à lui faire plus qu'évoquer ces moments.

« C'était de ma faute, Ducky. Pour cette nuit. »

Il secoua la tête. Des enfants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

« Tu cherches à le protéger comme si j'allais vous punir.

- C'est déjà arrivé, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

- Vous aviez vidé _toute_ ma réserve de whisky et vous avez été tellement malades que j'ai dû appeler un médecin pour avoir de quoi vous remettre sur pied. »

Elle grimaça à ce souvenir. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été pires que des ados sur ce coup là.

Il l'observait amusé. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle agissait comme Tony il y a peu.

« Tu devrais être au NCIS, reprit-elle.

- Anthony m'a demandé de venir m'assurer que tu allais bien, expliqua-t-il.

- Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Il tendit la main vers sa tenue.

« Il a raison. »

Elle avait sa fierté. Elle ne répondit pas.

« As-tu faim ? questionna le légiste.

- Où en êtes-vous ? répliqua-t-elle. Avec Youri.

- Il te faudra poser la question à Anthony.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ? »

* * *

><p>Ils étaient mal, très mal même !<p>

Découvrir la photo de Jenny sur l'écran plasma lors de son retour dans l'open space lui avait permis de comprendre que le problème était grave. Il saisissait à quel point seulement maintenant. Heureusement que Ducky était parti dès qu'il l'avait laissé en salle d'autopsie. Laisser Jenny seule aurait été du suicide.

« J'ai revérifié de nouveau, patron, déclara McGee. Elle n'est pas truquée. »

Le visage de Gibbs ne laissa rien transparaître. Il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux.

« C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. » tenta Ziva.

Aucun d'eux ne croyait à cette hypothèse. C'était Jenny, ils en étaient sûrs.

« Qui l'a envoyé, McGee ? interrogea Gibbs.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à remonter sa trace.

- Est-ce vraiment utile ? » s'enquit Ziva.

Jethro se retourna brusquement vers elle.

« Je veux dire, on sait quoi faire pour découvrir la vérité. »

Elle pointa du doigt l'objet du message : _Arlington, 11h45._

« Aller au rendez-vous. » termina Tim.

Elle acquiesça.

« Ça peut être un piège, objecta Tony.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça, DiNozzo ?

- Enfin, Gibbs ! Une photo avec Jenny vivante, une heure et un lieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à un canular ou une invitation à déjeuner ?

- Ziva a raison, trancha-t-il. Y aller est la seule manière de savoir de quoi il retourne. »

Tony se retint de l'attraper par le bras alors qu'il leur ordonnait de se préparer et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et le labo. Si Gibbs allait voir Abby, il irait ensuite forcément un étage plus bas parler avec le légiste. Il devait absolument les prévenir.

Son portable vibra. Il s'en empara avec précipitation.

.

_J'ai caché le cadavre, mais ça ne changera pas grand chose. Je te paierais une bouteille si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe au NCIS._

_Ta sœur chérie prête à TOUT pour savoir._

_PS : J'ai trouvé l'aspirine. _


	9. Rendez vous

**Chapitre 9 – Rendez-vous**

.

Son portable à l'oreille, il bloqua l'ascenseur.

« Ducky ? C'est moi.

_- Anthony, un problème ?_

- Ils savent.

_- Pardon ?_

- Ils savent que Jenny est vivante ! Youri a envoyé une photo prise cette année où elle lit le journal.

_- Le Times._ » précisa l'ancien directeur.

Donc le légiste avait branché le haut parleur. Il n'était pas certain que se soit judicieux au vu de l'annonce qu'il avait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le temps de débattre avec Jenny pour avoir une conversation privée avec lui.

« Il y a une heure et un lieu, poursuivit-il. Gibbs a décidé d'y aller.

_- C'est un piège !_

- Je le sais bien, Jen, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'empêcher de s'y rendre.

_- Sait-il que je ne suis plus à l'agence ?_

- Non, Ducky, mais ça ne va pas durer. Il est parti voir Abby. J'ai bloqué l'ascenseur, mais ça ne le dissuadera pas de descendre d'un niveau par les escaliers pour aller te parler.

_- Sauf que je ne suis pas à mon poste._

- Ça ne va que renforcer son idée d'aller au rendez-vous.

_- Ça t'évitera aussi des explications difficiles sur mon autopsie._

_- Celle d'Anna._

_- Ce qu'il ne sait pas._

- Ça ne tardera pas. D'ici une heure, il en saura assez pour tout comprendre.

_- Si Youri ne le tue pas avant._

- On revient au point de départ.

_- Dis-moi où vous devez aller._

- Non, Jen.

_- Tony, dis-le-moi !_

- N'y pense même pas !

_- À cause de moi, Gibbs fonce droit dans un guet-apens !_

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Il n'y a pas que Gibbs dans l'histoire, il y a aussi Ziva et Tim ! Sans parler d'Abby ou même Jimmy !

_- Raison de plus pour me dire où ça doit se passer._

- Non.

_- Tony, ce que veut Youri, c'est moi._

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Je te rappelle que Gibbs, Ducky et moi sommes aussi mêlés à cette histoire.

_- Justement ! Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre des risques alors que je peux régler ça seule._

- Tu n'en sais rien !

_- Il est hors de question que l'un de vous paye pour mes erreurs !_

- Il est hors de question que l'on te perde ! »

S'ils avaient été face à face, ils se seraient toisés du regard, cherchant à faire baisser les yeux de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient reliés par des téléphones et ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« _Occupe-toi de ce rendez-vous,_ décida Ducky. _Je reste avec elle._ »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer. Il coupa la communication. Rageur, Tony donna un coup dans la cloison de métal avant de relancer la machine.

* * *

><p>Après quelques secondes de descente, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le niveau du labo, face à un Gibbs remonté.<p>

« Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ?

- J'essayais de joindre Ducky.

- Et ?

- J'ai réussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu crois que je serais resté aussi longtemps là-dedans si j'étais tombé sur le répondeur ?

- Où est-il ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Que fait-il ?

- Aucune idée.

- Que sais-tu ?

- Rien.

- Tu es resté plusieurs minutes à lui parler, non ?

- Je voulais savoir où il était et lui annoncer pour Jenny.

- J'allais le faire.

- Oui, justement. »

Gibbs sentait que son agent lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'était cependant pas en mesure de savoir quoi et il avait un rendez-vous à préparer.

« On y va. »

* * *

><p>« Jenny, non ! s'écria-t-il en la retenant par le bras.<p>

- Je dois y aller, Ducky, répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

- Raison de plus.

- L'équipe est déjà en route.

- Je peux arriver avant eux.

- Et ensuite quoi ? Tu comptes affronter Youri et ses hommes seule ? C'est du suicide !

- Je dois le faire, tempêta-t-elle en dégageant son bras.

- Non, tu dois les laisser faire, objecta-t-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

- Ils ne savent pas où ils vont !

- Anthony le sait.

- Je ne le laisserai pas mourir à ma place.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il va mourir ?

- Je connais Tchekov. Je sais comment il fonctionne.

- Nous aussi.

- Alors, laisse-moi y aller. Tu sais que je dois le faire.

- Laisse une chance à Anthony.

- Non, je prendrais pas ce risque. »

D'un geste précis, elle exerça une pression sur la main du légiste toujours dans la sienne, comme elle l'avait fait il y a plusieurs années avec René Benoit. Elle le vit pâlir.

« Je suis désolée, Ducky, dit-elle. »

Bien qu'incapable de bouger, son regard était équivoque. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Dis-lui que je devais le faire. »

Elle lâcha sa main et se précipita vers la porte sans qu'il pût la retenir.

* * *

><p>La tombe de Jenny. Il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait être un jour un lieu de rendez-vous. Il ne pensait pas non plus que ça pût être le lieu d'un tel fiasco. Parce qu'une rencontre qui tournait de cette manière quand on était agent fédéral, ça s'appelait un fiasco.<p>

Dès leur arrivée près de la tombe, et bien qu'ils aient été sur leurs gardes, des snipers les avaient pris en joue. Ils n'avaient pas tiré une seule fois. Leur patron, tranquillement installé sur la pelouse dos à la pierre tombale, leur avait demandé d'attendre un mouvement de fuite de leur part pour cela. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas été disposé à se faire tirer comme des pigeons et il rongeait son frein en attendant que ce fût le cas. Au contraire, ils avaient rangé leurs armes.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose que Youri Tchekov attendait près de sa tombe. C'était aussi _sa_ venue. Il était persuadé que Jenny viendrait jouer les héros, qu'il n'avait qu'à patienter. Bien qu'il souhaitât ardemment que sa patience fût veine, il connaissait assez Jenny pour savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il était même étonné qu'elle ne fût pas déjà là. La conduite somme toute personnelle de Gibbs y était pour beaucoup sur l'avance qu'ils avaient sur elle, selon lui.

Deux minutes et quatorze secondes après que des points rouges se fussent fixés sur leurs vestes dissimulant leurs gilets pare-balles, Gibbs osa poser une des questions qui le taraudait depuis la réception du mail. Il coupa ainsi court au discours de Youri expliquant comment il avait pu l'envoyer sans qu'ils pussent remonter sa trace. Cela ne l'intéressait aucunement et l'irritait plus qu'autre chose.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Youri Tchékov, répondit-il sans faire de cas de l'interruption.

- Russe, commenta le patron à son fort accent.

- Et vous américain, monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

S'il n'aimait pas le « monsieur », il aimait encore moins les russes.

« Jenny Shepard. Vous m'avez envoyé une photo d'elle.

- Et donnez l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. Da, confirma-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais ça évident.

- Pas pour tout le monde.

- Mais pour la tuer évidemment ! »

La révélation jeta un froid. Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

« Jenny Shepard est morte. » siffla-t-il.

Agitant son index droit, Youri contredit ses propos.

« Elle est vivante. La photo en est la preuve. On la voit lire le _New York Times_ du premier janvier de cette année. Il n'y a aucun trucage. »

Sa façon de rouler les « r » l'horripilait. Jethro paraissait sur le point d'exploser.

« Elle est morte il y a cinq ans ! J'ai vu son cadavre ! »

Ses agents tressaillirent à ces mots, Youri aussi. Il se leva d'un bond.

« Elle est vivante ! J'ignore comment elle a simulé sa mort et sa disparition, mais je sais qu'elle est vivante. La photo en est la preuve !

- Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

- Un homme que j'ai engagé a réussi à la retrouver et à la photographier. Il m'a envoyé le cliché.

- Où est cet homme ?

- Il est mort.

- Tiens donc ! railla Gibbs.

- Elle l'a tué ! Je sais à présent qu'elle l'a délibérément laissé la retrouver pour se débarrasser ensuite de lui.

- Vous délirez totalement.

- Je vous interdis de dire ça ! »

Il s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous pour elle ? » lança Ziva.

La question lui fit oublier Gibbs. Sa colère retomba tandis qu'un voile de tristesse passait devant ses yeux.

« C'est elle qui m'a privé de mon amour.

- Qui ?

- Svetlana.

- Svetlana Chernitskaya ?

- Da.

- Elle aimait Anatoly Zukov, pas vous, objecta Jethro.

- Je l'aimais !

- Encore un russe qui illustre l'expression fou amoureux, ironisa Tony. Ça devient lassant.

- Elle l'a tuée !

- Jenny ? supposa Gibbs. Elle n'a pas tué Anatoly, ni Svetlana.

- Non, confirma-t-il, c'est vous. Vous avez tué mon amour pour venger la mort de votre compagne. Mais Jenny Shepard est vivante. Je vais donc faire la même chose que vous. »


	10. Tuer ou être tué, telle est la question

**Chapitre 10 – Tuer ou être tué, telle est la question**

.

« Donc vous voulez tuer Jenny ? résuma Tony. Vous savez que c'est une très mauvaise idée ? On est là, je vous rappelle ! »

Il se désigna du doigt ainsi que Ziva, Gibbs et Timothy.

« Vous comptez nous tuer aussi ?

- Non.

- Mais vous savez qu'on cherchera à vous tuer si vous la descendez ? Et attention, je pars du principe que Jenny est vivante et va bientôt arriver.

- Vous ne me ferez rien, assura Youri en indiquant les points rouge sur leurs poitrines.

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous.

- Je tuerai aussi votre patron.

- Moi ? s'étonna Gibbs. Je croyais que vous vouliez faire comme moi ?

- Vous pensez votre amie morte depuis des années. Sa disparition ne changera rien pour vous. Mais vous devez payer pour la mort de Svetlana.

- C'est ridicule, coupa Tony.

- DiNozzo, intima Gibbs, tais-toi.

- Ah non ! Hors de question que je me taise alors que ce fou veut te tuer. Non mais tu sais la paperasse que ça me donner ? J'en ai déjà assez pour ne pas en rajouter. De plus, son motif de meurtre est vraiment trop ridicule pour ça. Tu me vois me farcir toute ta succession parce que môssieur Tchekov veut se venger sur toi d'un truc qu'il aurait dû faire il y a cinq ans s'il avait voulu être crédible ? Moi pas.

- Ce n'est pas ridicule ! éructa Youri.

- Si ça l'est, contra-t-il. Et le pire, c'est que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

- Alors qui le mérite selon vous ?

- De se faire tuer ? Personne.

- Qui doit payer pour ce que j'ai enduré ?

- Même réponse, personne.

- Non, Jenny Shepard mérite la mort pour ça.

- Mais pas Gibbs, nous sommes d'accord.

- Elle n'a pas disparu seule. _Il_ l'a aidé !

- Gibbs ? Vous délirez totalement !

- Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'il ne se soit pas effondré à sa mort ?

- Qu'il ne soit pas devenu cinglé comme vous, vous voulez dire !

- Répondez !

- Jenny n'est pas l'unique femme qu'il a aimé dans sa vie. Ce qui apparemment n'est pas votre cas.

- Il l'aimait !

- C'est à lui qu'il faut demander confirmation, vous savez. Pas à moi !

- Mais vous le connaissez bien. »

Tony jeta un regard embêté à l'ancien marine. Son objectif en discutant avec Youri était de l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il ne se rendit pas compte des agissements de Jenny. Il avait aperçu sa silhouette au loin. Il la savait en train de se charger des snipers. Deux points rouge n'étaient déjà plus présents sur Ziva et McGee. Lui seul s'en était rendu compte et il fallait que cela continuât jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous disparu. Le problème était que le contrôle de la situation commençait à lui échapper totalement.

« Oui, reprit-il, je le connais bien. C'est pour ça que je peux vous dire qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans. Il a perdu l'amour de sa vie et ce n'était pas Jenny. La perdre a été difficile, mais il a pu l'endurer parce qu'il avait déjà supporter bien pire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas devenu comme vous.

- Alors qui ? »

Le point rouge disparut de la poitrine de Gibbs. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il devait absolument attirer l'attention de Tchekov.

« Moi, avoua-t-il.

- Vous ?

- D'accord, je n'étais pas tout seul. Mais oui, j'ai aidé Jenny Shepard à disparaître et, sans me vanter, je trouve que j'ai plutôt assuré. Bon, vous n'étiez pas prévu dans le plan, mais on s'en est accommodé. D'ailleurs, votre type photographe, ce n'est pas Jenny qui l'a descendu, c'est moi. Il s'apprêtait à la tuer, je l'en ai empêché.

- Jamais il ne l'aurait tué !

- Ce n'était pas prévu, effectivement. Mais ça a dérapé et j'ai dû agir. Je l'ai protégé comme je le fais depuis des années. D'ailleurs, vous devriez me remercier d'avoir été là. Sans moi, elle vous aurait déjà tué.

- Vous mentez ! Elle n'en aurait jamais été capable !

- Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous étiez le seul à jouer les espions ? Je vais vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On a aussi de super photos de vous à Saint-Pétersbourg en train de recruter ce fameux photographe. Au lieu de laisser Jenny vous tuer, je l'ai convaincu d'attirer ce paparazzi jusqu'à New-York. Ça a merdé, c'est vrai, mais l'important n'est pas là. Vous n'avez jamais mené la danse, Youri. C'est même le contraire !

- C'est faux !

- Regardez autour de vous ! Vous êtes seul ! »

Le russe s'exécuta, pâlissant en constatant l'absence de ses hommes par l'oreillette et celle des quatre lasers.

« Non ! »

Tony esquissa un sourire et s'avança.

« Soyez beau joueur. Vous renoncez à votre vengeance et on ne parlera pas de cette petite entrevue au juge.

- Jamais ! »

Comme les agents s'y attendaient suite à cette phrase, Youri Tchekov porta la main à son côté pour récupérer son arme. Tony savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de sortie la sienne, pas avec le peu de réflexes qu'il avait suite à sa nuit. Il espérait simplement que Gibbs ou Ziva dégaineraient vite et qu'il éviterait de se prendre une balle. Sa prière fut à moitié réalisée. Les deux agents attrapèrent leur Sig en un temps record, mais n'eurent pas le temps de tirer, contrairement à _lui._

L'impact de la balle le propulsa au sol. La pelouse amortie sa chute, mais pas assez pour rappeler sa migraine à son bon souvenir. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur tandis que de nouveaux coups de feu retentissaient.

« Tony ! » cria une voix une fois le calme revenu.

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement avec la luminosité.

« Jen ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi. »

Il sentait qu'elle cherchait le point d'entrée de la balle.

« Protection. » dit-il lorsqu'elle découvrit le pare-balle.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

« Encore heureux ! Tu serais mort sinon ! »

Elle indiquait du doigt son cœur et la bille de métal figée dans le kevlar.

« Et Youri ?

- Mort. Entre Gibbs, Ziva et moi, il n'avait aucune chance. »

Elle lui tendit son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il tangua légèrement sur ses jambes une fois sur pieds et porta une main à son crâne.

« Ma tête, grogna-t-il. Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je bois autant avant d'aller au boulot.

- Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est ta gueule de bois ?

- Et ma chemise. Tu sais le prix qu'elle m'a coutée ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, poings serrés.

« Vous êtes impossible, agent DiNozzo !

- C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez, madame. » s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il l'attira dans ses bras.

L'étreinte rassurante de son presque frère était ce dont elle avait besoin.

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je suis là. » répondit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.


	11. Vivante

**Chapitre 11 - Vivante**

.

La scène était surréaliste. Tony et Jenny se tenait enlacés à deux mètres de lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il devait rêver. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ça.

Il les vit se séparer. Tony caressa du bout des doigts la joue de l'ancien directeur. Jenny ferma les yeux. Il l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se laissa faire, souriante et apaisée.

L'agent jeta un œil au corps sans vie de Youri dont le sang avait éclaboussé la pierre tombale de celle qu'il croyait morte il y a encore quelques heures.

« Vous auriez pu viser mieux, reprocha Tony. Ça coûte cher ce genre de truc et je ne vous parle pas de la difficulté à faire partir le sang. On ne vous a jamais dit que ça tâchait ?

- Désolée de t'avoir sauvé, répliqua Ziva piquée au vif. La prochaine fois, on laissera ce genre de type armé te tuer.

- J'étais protégé ! dit-il en montrant le gilet.

- Et ta tête, elle est protégée ?

- De toute façon, coupa Jenny, c'est ma pierre tombale, alors tu n'as rien à dire. »

Il lui tira la langue, boudeur. Elle le regarda faire, amusée.

« C'est vraiment vous ? osa Tim resté muet jusque là.

- Oui, McGee, se moqua Tony, c'est elle. Ce n'est pas un fantôme. »

Il voulait y croire, mais l'idée de la savoir vivante était difficile à accepter.

Jenny se détacha totalement de Tony pour le rejoindre. À sa grande surprise, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est bien moi, Timothy, assura-t-elle.

- On vous pensait morte ! »

Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Je sais.

- On t'a trouvé morte là-bas, rappela Ziva en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je l'étais presque.

- Tu le savais ? demanda l'israélienne à son équipier.

- Pas à ce moment là. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était morte et que notre plan avait foiré.

- Votre plan ? »

Jenny sourit et attira Ziva dans ses bras. Le plaisir de retrouver son amie empêcha l'agent de poursuivre. Elle se laissa aller, heureuse de la savoir vivante.

« Tu en as fait quoi des snipers ? » questionna Tony.

Jenny se sépara de Ziva.

« Je les ai assommés et menottés tous les deux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas fuir.

- Deux ? Comment ça deux ?

- Deux des lasers étaient des leurres, des gadgets que l'on peut acheter un peu partout.

- Lesquels ?

- Ceux de Ziva et Tim. »

Il acquiesça.

« On va se charger de ces types. »

Sous-entendu qu'il la laissait seule avec Gibbs. L'homme n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque là et la fixait sans savoir comment réagir.

« Je vais aussi appeler Ducky. Il doit se faire un sang d'encre le pauvre !

- Tony !

- À tout à l'heure ! »

Avec un sourire, il commença à s'éloigner, suivi de Ziva. Ils entraînèrent McGee au passage, qui n'avait pas saisi la volonté de laisser seuls les deux anciens amants pour des explications.

* * *

><p>Jenny les maudit en silence de leur manœuvre. Elle redoutait cette confrontation plus que tout et n'osait imaginer comment elle allait se déroulait. Elle connaissait néanmoins suffisamment Gibbs pour se douter qu'elle ne se passerait pas de la meilleure manière.<p>

Détachant son regard des trois agents s'éloignant vers les hommes de Tchekov, elle tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était que Gibbs après tout.

Ses yeux passèrent sur le corps sans vie de Youri pour s'ancrer dans ceux de l'agent spécial.

« Bonjour, Jethro. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle resta immobile, cherchant quoi dire. Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle manqua de sursauter, le détailla de la tête au pied. À l'exception de quelques cheveux gris en plus, il n'avait pas changé.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la détailla, puis l'attira dans ses bras.

« Tu es vivante. » souffla-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il ne lui faisait aucun reproche, qu'il était seulement soulagé et heureux de la savoir en vie, elle se détendit.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle, je suis vivante. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

* * *

><p>« Oui, Duck, elle va bien... Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé comment elle avait su. Les explications attendront... On les a laissés tous les deux. Rejoins Abby et Jimmy au bureau, je crois que ce serait mieux... Non, ne leur dis rien. Laisse leur la surprise. Je ne veux pas rater leur tête quand ils la verront arriver... Entendu, à tout à l'heure. »<p>

Tony raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche. McGee et Ziva ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous le saviez tous les deux ?

- Quelle perspicacité, Ziva !

- Tony !

- Oui, on le savait. C'est nous qui l'avons fait disparaître. Et ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne dirai rien. Pour les explications, on verra ça au NCIS. Ça m'évitera de tout répéter. »

Elle détourna la tête.

« On avait dit plus de secrets.

- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

- Quelqu'un d'autre sait ? demanda Tim.

- Non. Ducky et moi sommes les seuls à savoir.

- Vous allez devoir nous donner de sacrées explications.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! »

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi ? »<p>

Ce fut sa seule question lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Beaucoup de choses.

- Jen...

- Ce n'était pas prévu, Jethro. Jamais ça n'aurait dû durer quatre ans, mais Youri a débarqué, l'équipe était séparée... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il y a eu trop d'imprévus. Garder le secret était la seule façon de tous vous protéger. »

Elle releva la tête.

« Je n'ai fait ça que pour assurer votre sécurité à tous, la tienne en premier lieu. »

Elle aperçut au loin Tony et les autres en train de revenir, les hommes de Tchekov devant eux.

« Tu devrais appeler la police pour qu'ils s'occupent du corps de Youri. Ducky et Jimmy vont être occupé à autre chose dans les heures qui viennent.

- Nous raconter l'histoire ?

- Pour Ducky, oui. Jimmy se contentera d'écouter. »

Il acquiesça, avant d'ajouter :

« C'est bon de te revoir. »

Elle se contenta de sourire.


	12. Résurrection

**Chapitre 12 – Résurrection**

.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils font ? s'impatientait Abby.

- Ils nous l'expliqueront à leur arrivée, répondit doucement Ducky.

- Oui, mais quand ?

- Maintenant. » dit-il en désignant l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. McGee et Ziva furent les premiers à apparaître.

« Enfin ! s'exclama la gothique. Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous faisiez quoi ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard en cherchant quoi répondre. Tony résolut le problème en prenant pied à l'étage.

« On cherchait du papier cadeau. »

Elle le regarda abasourdie.

« Du papier cadeau ? répéta-t-elle.

- Yep, mais on n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il fallait. Alors j'espère que ça te plaira même si tu ne dois rien déballer.

- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? »

Il sourit et indiqua l'ascenseur devant lequel se trouvait maintenant Gibbs.

« Oui, dès que mademoiselle daignera sortir. C'est fou ce qu'elle fait des manières depuis qu'elle a ressuscité !

- Je n'étais pas morte ! rétorqua Jenny en quittant la cabine de métal. Alors arrête de dire que j'ai ressuscité !

- Tu vois, elle est impossible ! »

Mais la laborantine était trop stupéfaite pour ne serait-ce que comprendre ses propos.

« Jenny ? »

L'ancien directeur sourit.

« Oui, Abby, c'est moi.

- À moins que tu ne connaisses une autre rousse ayant bossé au NCIS et que tout le monde croit morte, s'amusa Tony. »

Jenny lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le faire taire.

« La rousse sait comment te faire disparaître. Alors je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis. »

Il lui fit un immense sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur Abby et la découvrit presque devant elle.

« Vous êtes vivante ! »

Jenny acquiesça. Malgré son peu de réflexes, elle eut le temps de se mettre en position pour ne pas tomber à la renverse quand Abby se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu lui as manqué. » commenta Tony.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, Abby se sépara d'elle.

« Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, dit-elle, mais vous êtes toujours bien habillée. Vous avez beaucoup de goût. Vous êtes toujours très classe. »

C'est ce qu'elle avait regretté ne pas lui avoir dit quatre ans plus tôt.*****

Elle jeta un regard à se tenue, resta perplexe devant le jean et le t-shirt sous la veste en cuir.

« Les bottes sont à elles, expliqua Tony, le reste à moi. »

Abby fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour quémander des explications.

« Bientôt. » dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Jenny jeta un regard désolé à Ducky.

« Pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle, je...

- Ne le referai pas, termina-t-il à sa place. Oui, je t'en serai gré. »

Il passait l'éponge. Elle en fut soulagée.

« Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, Jimmy. » reprit-elle.

L'assistant légiste semblait avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait d'autant plus qu'il se souvenait d'elle allongée sur une table d'autopsie.

« Je... balbutia-t-il, moi aussi, madame. »

Elle eut un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt comprendre.

- J'espère bien ! coupa Leon Vance. Car il me semble que vous étiez morte. J'ai même assisté à vos funérailles ! »

Il se tenait adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier. Comme toutes les autres personnes présentes à l'étage, il ne quittait pas des yeux la nouvelle venue.

« On m'a dit ça, _directeur_. Vous faîtes du bon travail à ce que j'ai compris.

- Vous souhaitez récupérer la place ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! La retraite me convient parfaitement.

- Voilà déjà un problème réglé. Si nous passions au suivant, à savoir, votre résurrection. »

Jenny jeta un regard noir à Tony.

« Toi... dit-elle menaçante.

- Je t'adore ! Oui, je sais. Tu commences à raconter ? »

* * *

><p>D'un signe te tête, Tony lui fit signe de prendre son fauteuil. Jenny prit place, imitée par les autres, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son bureau. Elle avait l'impression d'être un conteur avec tout ses visages braqués vers elle, avides de connaître l'histoire.<p>

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans avec les russes, dit-elle. Ce que vous avez besoin de savoir afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là, c'est que cette histoire a débuté un an plus tôt. »

Elle rassembla ses pensées, s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise et débuta son récit.

« La mission en Europe nous avait été confiée par Riley McAllister. Jusqu'à Amsterdam, je ne savais pas qu'il était un danger. Ma disparition n'a rien à voir avec lui, mais a été salutaire quand je vois ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Leon et poursuivit.

« Decker, Gibbs et moi avions chacun une cible. La mienne était Svetlana Chernitskaya. Je n'ai pas pu la tuer. »

Contrairement à eux, ajouta-t-elle mentalement avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Il y a cinq ans, j'ai découvert qu'elle nous recherchait, qu'elle voulait se venger de la mort d'Anatoly Zukov. Ta cible. » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Gibbs.

Le chef d'équipe ne cilla pas et attendit patiemment qu'elle continuât.

« Je comptais lui faire croire que j'étais responsable de la disparition de son compagnon. Je savais que l'issue de cette confrontation risquait d'être mortelle, pour toutes les deux. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque en cas d'échec. Si elle survivait, elle ne devait pas pouvoir remonter jusqu'à Gibbs et Decker. Je devais rester la seule coupable à ses yeux de la mort de Zukov. Le problème était que si on venait à me tuer, une enquête aurait forcément été ouverte. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour que la vendetta de Svetlana soit la dernière.

- Tu as trouvé ? demanda Ziva.

- Je cherchais encore quand Tony a découvert la vérité et m'a imposé un plan où j'étais assurée de m'en sortir vivante et nous mettait tous à l'abri. »

* * *

><p><strong>* Épisode 518 : <strong>Lorsque Gibbs se trouve au labo avec Abby, « Elle a toujours eu beaucoup de goût pour s'habiller, tu sais ? Très classe. Je ne lui ai jamais dit ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai jamais dit ? »


	13. Le plan

**Chapitre 13 – Le plan**

.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau dès qu'elle l'invita à entrer. Il était tard. L'agence avait été désertée.

« Agent DiNozzo, que me vaut le plaisir ? demanda-t-elle à son entrée. Tu as changé d'avis sur la promotion ?

- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je ne suis pas là pour ça, directeur.

- Quel ton solennel ! Je pensais qu'on était un peu plus qu'un chef et son subordonné.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

- Je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Jenny. Je te connais bien maintenant. Je sais quand tu caches quelque chose.

- Tu crois me connaître après une simple mission sous-couverture ?

- C'était plus qu'une simple mission, pour toi comme pour moi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Alors qu'est-ce ?

- Tu nous caches quelque chose. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais c'est assez grave pour que tu aies peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Tony.

- Donc tu reconnais avoir des problèmes.

- Je n'ai aucun problème.

- On en a tous, surtout quand on est directeur d'une agence fédérale.

- Justement, je suis directeur et tu n'es qu'un agent.

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un agent, mais je sais ce que j'avance et ce n'est pas d'ordre professionnel, sinon tu nous en aurais parlé.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Tu en aurais au moins parlé à Gibbs. Non, c'est autre chose, quelque chose de privé.

- Tes films commencent à te monter à la tête. »

Il posa les deux mains sur son bureau, se pencha vers elle.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Il ne se passe rien.

- Pas de ça avec moi. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as un problème. La seule question est : me diras-tu lequel ou devrais-je trouver par moi-même ? »

Ils se fixèrent, en silence. Cela dura longtemps. Jenny fut la première à baisser les yeux.

« Je vais mourir, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pardon ? »

Il s'était redressé sous la surprise. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Je vais mourir, Tony.

- Tu es malade ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

- C'est simple pourtant, tu l'es ou tu ne l'es pas.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Alors quelqu'un veut ta peau. »

Elle se leva, fit le tour du bureau pour le rejoindre.

« Vas-t-en, Tony. Maintenant.

- Non, je reste.

- Tu ne veux pas faire partie de ça.

- Peut-importe de quoi il s'agit, j'en suis.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu savais...

- Alors explique-moi !

- Non.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu des réponses, Jenny.

- Pars, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- Pour tout le monde ou ta conscience ?

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Parle-moi. Qui veut ta mort ?

- Tu ne sortiras pas indemne de cette histoire.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Raconte-moi.

- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

- Je t'écoute. »

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas, restant obstinément silencieuse.

« Ça concerne Gibbs, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle fit volte-face.

« Je...

- Donc ça le concerne. Tu m'expliques ou je continue mes hypothèses jusqu'à reconstituer toute l'histoire ?

- Une mission en Europe il y a plusieurs années.

- Qu'est-ce-qui a foiré ?

- Rien, ça a été une réussite.

- C'est faux. Si c'était le cas, on ne serait pas là à en parler.

- J'avais une cible, une russe.

- Et ?

- J'ai échoué.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu veux dire. C'est ça ?

- Elle veut se venger.

- Parce que tu l'as épargnée ? Drôle de reconnaissance.

- Gibbs a tué l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Sa cible ?

- Oui, Anatoly Zukov.

- Si elle l'aimait, tu devais te douter qu'elle chercherait à venger sa mort.

- Je l'ignorais. Je ne l'ai compris que lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle nous recherchait.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Par un de nos contacts de l'époque.

- Le nom de ta cible ?

- Svetlana Chernitskaya. Elle a disparu après que je lui ai laissé la vie sauve. J'ignore comment elle se fait appeler aujourd'hui et comment la retrouver.

- Donc tu attends qu'elle vienne à toi ?

- Oui.

- Quel est ton plan ?

- Lui faire savoir que je suis responsable de la mort de Zukov et attendre la confrontation.

- C'est tout ?

- Me débrouiller aussi pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête si j'y passe et que l'histoire s'arrête là. Ça impliquera sans doute que tout le monde croie à un accident et que des analyses soient truquées. Je suis en train d'y réfléchir.

- Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas un plan ?

- S'en est un.

- Tu meurs. Je n'appelle pas ça un plan, c'est une façon de se suicider.

- Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être !

- Ça se pourrait. Dis-moi...

- Quoi ?

- Tu serais prête à jouer le rôle d'une mourante ?

- Pardon ?

- Faire croire à tout le monde que tu es malade et que tu vas bientôt mourir, tu saurais le faire ?

- Je... Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, au cas où ça foirerait, ton plan comme le mien, les préparer à ta mort rendrait les choses plus faciles à accepter.

- Si jamais je m'en sors vivante, déduisit-elle, je pourrais annoncer la supercherie. Dans le cas contraire, je les aurais tous préparé suffisamment longtemps à l'avance pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas de mon départ.

- Il faudrait qu'on demande son avis à Gibbs, mais c'est ça.

- Non.

- Comment ça « non » ?

- Gibbs ne doit pas savoir.

- Il est impliqué !

- Justement.

- Il est en danger, Jenny !

- Si on se débrouille bien, il ne sera pas inquiété.

- On ?

- Tu as un plan, il me semble.

- Gibbs doit savoir.

- C'est non.

- Tu crois le protéger en gardant le secret ?

- Je ne le crois pas, c'est ce qu'il se passe.

- Jen...

- Gibbs est comme la russe. Quand il perd les gens auxquels il tient, il se venge. Tu sais comme moi ce qu'il se passera s'il apprend la vérité maintenant.

- Et après alors ?

- Elle sera morte.

- J'espère pour toi que tout se passera comme prévu.

- Explique-moi ton plan. »

Il l'observa quelques instants, en silence. Constatant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il soupira.

« D'accord, mais tu te débrouilleras avec lui lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité une fois qu'on aura réglé le sort à la russe.

- Je me chargerai de lui, assura-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas... »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et capta son regard.

« Il faut attirer la russe, puis te faire passer pour morte afin qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

- D'où l'idée de la maladie.

- Elle a deux avantages. Si elle engage quelqu'un, on s'occupera du ou des hommes de main. Les autres auront été préparés et ne penseront jamais à autre chose que ta maladie. Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, ils ne chercheront pas la vengeance. La russe croira que ses hommes t'ont tué, baissera sa garde et on se chargera d'elle. Une fois fini, on révèlera aux autres la vérité. Si elle décide de se charger de toi elle-même, ce qu'on saura rapidement, on te fera passer pour morte aux yeux des autres avant son arrivée, afin qu'ils ne soient pas un problème, et on se chargera d'elle ensuite. En fait, tout dépend de qui viendra se charger de toi. Mais je ne crois pas que ce sera difficile de savoir si des gens peu recommandables ont été engagés pour tuer le directeur du NCIS.

- Tu as prévu la façon dont tu feras croire aux gens que je vais mourir ?

- Truquer des analyses de sang.

- Donc il faut que Ducky ou Abby soit dans le coup.

- S'il faut choisir, on prend le légiste. Abby serait incapable de garder un tel secret et je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça. Ducky tiendra parfaitement son rôle. Et puis, si on doit te faire passer pour morte, c'est lui qu'il nous faut. »

* * *

><p><strong>Tada !<strong>

**Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces chapitres ?**

**La suite avec les dernières explications de Jenny est en cours d'écriture. Elle arrive bientôt et seulement si vous la voulez. Après ces six chapitres vous voulez peut-être une pause avant de la connaître.**


	14. Imprévus

**MERCI pour vos reviews ! ! ! En avoir mis une par chapitre pour la plupart d'entre vous : waouh !**

**Par contre, je ne ferai pas aussi long que vous ou il y aura plus de réponses que de longueur de chapitre. Et Queen n'apprécierait pas. Il va déjà assez mal comme ça, faut le ménager ! Ou pas...**

**Bones :** Je t'aime aussi ! GPLA, lol ! C'est peut-être exagéré. Peut-être... ^_^

**Ayahne:** Oui, l'est futé et moi un peu triste d'une si petite review après ces six chapitres.

**WJ :** Oui, les plans de Tony sont récurrents dans mes fics et ils sont toujours plus ou moins déments. ^_^ Suis contente que tu aimes !

**Marina :** Une nouvelle tête, chouette ! Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça, même si je ne sais pas trop ce que signifie ce « ça ». Dis-moi, es-tu atteinte de l'AIPM ? Membre du TBC ?

**Miryam :** J'adore que tu commentes au fur et à mesure ! Oui, on est rapidement débarrassé de Youri, mais je ne voulais pas passer trois plombes dessus. Jibbs ? Pas Jibbs ? That is the question ! Denier rappel explicatif dans ce chapitre. Et j'aime que tu aimes !

**lili :** En fait, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte que je rapprochais Tony des femmes de Gibbs ! J'adore aussi la relation entre Tony et Jenny, et celles avec Ducky aussi, bien sûr. Donc ça va revenir bientôt. Et j'attends mon Tabby !

**PBG :** Je t'adore ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes mes plans ! Et j'adule tes reviews ! Et je te laisse lire la suite !

**Fin des explications dans ce chapitre. Je ne détaille pas puisque je l'ai déjà fait dans les chapitres 4 et 5. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 - Imprévus<strong>

.

« Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je me rendais compte que son plan était la meilleure option. Toutes les autres alternatives que j'avais envisagé jusque là devenaient caduc. Bien sûr, il restait des blancs et des incertitudes, mais l'essentiel était là. Il a fallu ensuite l'annoncer à Ducky. Nous n'avions pas reparlé depuis ce soir là du plan. Lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé chez Ducky, nous avions tous deux comblé une partie des blancs. »

Elle évoqua alors Anna, la jeune femme condamnée qui avait accepté de leur laisser son corps à sa mort pour la faire passer pour elle. Elle parla de son sang substitué au sien par le légiste avant de remettre les échantillons à Abby pour analyse.

« Nous pensions vraiment que Svetlana mettrait plus de temps pour remonter jusqu'à moi. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne saviez pas pour ma mort prochaine, à l'exception de doutes de quelques un. Ça suffisait pour la suite, mais ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu. La mort de Decker nous a pris par surprise. Nous pensions qu'elle me retrouverait d'abord. »

Elle en expliqua la raison. Decker était l'agent présent sur place à l'époque, celui avec tous les contacts. C'était ainsi que la russe avait suivi le fil.

« Nous avions tout prévu avant notre arrivée à Los Angeles. Même si j'espérais que la mort de Decker était accidentelle, j'en doutais. La suite m'a donné raison. »

En lui donnant le nom Oshimaida, l'agent retraité leur faisait gagner du temps tout en les prévenant. Elle raconta alors son appel à Mike Franks.

« Je savais que, pour Gibbs, il m'apporterait son aide. Ce fut le cas. À partir de ce moment là, le plan était en marche. »

Le passage chez Decker n'avait que pour but de vérifier si Svetlana pouvait remonter jusqu'à eux. La rencontre avec Sasha n'était pas prévue. Ce qu'elle leur avait annoncé au sujet de la police d'assurance et du vieux restaurant dans le désert non plus, mais ça allait les aider. Ils pourraient se charger des hommes de mains sans que le NCIS soit mêlé à l'histoire.

« La seule inquiétude que nous avions à ce moment là, c'était toi, Ziva. Tony devait s'assurer que tu n'entraves pas nos plans et que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Seulement Sasha est morte et ça nous a posé problème. Tu commençais à avoir des doutes. Heureusement que tout s'est bien passé avec Mike. Les cachets fournis par Ducky dans mes affaires l'ont amené à croire à ma mort prochaine. »

Quand il l'avait vu étendue sur le plancher, il s'était donc lancé à la poursuite du coupable. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur son sort.

« Ce que nous n'avions pas envisagé, par contre, c'est que les hommes de Svetlana soient si nombreux. Que tu te sois inquiétée, Ziva, a finalement été une bonne chose.

- Nous ne sommes pas arrivés trop tard pour te sauver, expliqua Tony.

- Mais tu croyais que je l'étais. Vu mon état, c'était légitime. »

Les effets du phénotripticone conjugués aux balles reçues avaient de quoi en faire douter plus d'un.

« Je pensais que le plan avait totalement foiré, rappela Tony. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer. Tu appelais, Gibbs. Et tout s'est enchaîné rapidement. »

Il raconta alors la partie la plus invraisemblable du plan, celle avec l'échange des corps par les hommes engagés par Jenny, puis la récupération des balles reçues par Jenny.

« Un des types engagés me les a amenés à l'aéroport juste avant notre départ. Le timing était serré, mais ça a marché. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de ma brève absence. Enfin, si vous n'aviez pas choisi Ducky comme légiste et décidé de taire l'affaire, directeur, tout serait tombé à l'eau.

- Quand je t'ai eu au téléphone, Jethro, précisa le docteur, je pensais que tout avait fonctionné. En raccrochant je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

- Mais je t'ai envoyé un message pour te rassurer. Tu as assuré ensuite avec l'autopsie d'Anna et l'échange des balles dans son corps à celle de Jenny que j'avais récupéré. Et nous, on cherchait Sveltana. »

C'était là le point noir du plan, leur échec. La russe était toujours en vie et elle en voulait à Gibbs. La police d'assurance ne leur avait pas servi énormément. Elle était là en joker au cas où quelque chose de plus aurait mal tourné.

« Au final, Gibbs, Franks et toi avaient eu sa peau. Vu la façon dont le plan avait merdé à son propos, on n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! »

L'ancien marine et Leon Vance avait alors fait croire à sa disparition.

« Devoir falsifier l'autopsie de Jenny était une aubaine pour nous, continua Ducky. Personne ne pourrait découvrir la substitution avec Anna.

- À ce moment là, vous deviez croire à ma mort car ils ignoraient si je m'en sortirais.

- J'avais mis en planque une de mes connaissances à Arlington, poursuivit Tony. D'ailleurs on n'a pas joué la comédie aux funérailles. Tout ce qui s'était passé nous avait remué et on avait décidé de faire comme si Jenny ne s'en sortirait pas. Bref, c'est comme ça qu'on a su que l'affaire n'était pas terminée. Youri Tchekov a débarqué. »

Il refusait de croire à la disparition de sa chère et tendre. Il cherchait des réponses. Cela l'avait conduit au cimetière.

« L'équipe était séparée, rappela Jenny, et je n'étais pas en mesure de les chercher. Ce que Tony et Ducky avaient refusé catégoriquement de toute manière. Ils avaient raison, je n'étais pas en état, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. »

Par la suite, Youri avait remonté sa piste, tandis qu'eux découvraient qui il était et son objectif.

« Durant ces quatre dernières années, nous n'avons jamais été en mesure de nous occuper de lui. »

Jusqu'au fameux rendez-vous dont ils venaient de sortir indemnes.

« De plus Amsterdam et McAllister sont passés par là en plus de tous les autres problèmes liés ou non au NCIS.

- Et maintenant tout est fini, conclut Tony. Les russes sont de l'histoire ancienne, tu es de retour et personne ne veut notre peau. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour les dernières explications ! J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Si c'est le cas, dîtes-le-moi, j'y remédierai. Et j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre !<strong>

**Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas romance du tout quand il s'agit d'en faire dans mes fics (quel euphémisme!). **

**Cependant, le J2 (ou Jibbs) et le Tiva seront présents dans l'histoire dans les prochains chapitres. Il n'y en aura pas plus que dans la série pour le Tiva, mais j'aimerai savoir jusqu'où je peux/dois aller pour le J2 (sachant que moi aussi j'ai ma limite à ce propos).**

**Alors à vos claviers !**


	15. Des questions ?

**Je sais, ce chap' s'est fait attendre. Mais comme je l'ai dit sur "Presque", j'ai six fics en cours et je n'avais pas internet ces derniers jours.**

**Par contre, pourquoi vous croyez tous qu'il va y avoir un rebondissement ? Je vous ai habitués à ça ? C'est pas mon genre ! **

**Enfin, ce coup-ci, il n'y en aura pas. Comprenez-moi, faire revenir Jenny a été assez compliqué (ma pauvre tête en a souffert) pour ne pas recommencer avec les problèmes ! Et je voudrais mettre le mot fin à cette histoire pour me pencher sur les autres que j'ai en court _(Gardien_ traîne en longueur).  
><strong>

**Marina :** TBC = Tony's Bobos Club. Tout membre du TBC est adepte de l'équation Fic = Tony + Bobos. Va voir la fic d'Arlequine "Les dix commandements" pour plus d'infos (tu la trouveras dans mes favoris).

**WJ : **Tu le sauras dans le chapitre suivant ! Et pas de Shibbs pour cette fois, mais le Tizza est possible ^_^

**lili : **Tu veux que je t'explique un truc ?

**Ayahne : **Tu as tort ! Mais ce ne sera pas pour autant une fin Bisounours. Berk !

**PBG : **Tu crois que je suis définitivement bonne à enfermer pour aimer me torturer l'esprit et faire ce genre de plan de dingue ? **  
><strong>

**Miryam : **Si tout est clair, c'est tant mieux !

**Bones : ***tend une médaille en chocolat* Pour avoir compris, tu la mérites !**  
><strong>

**Donc, après sondage, je peux voir que vous êtes partagés au niveau Tiva et J2. Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord, je n'en ferai pas plus que dans la série pour les deux. Si j'en mets...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 – Des questions ?<strong>

.

Le silence emplit l'espace quelques instants, chacun intégrant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Abby fut la première à le rompre.

« J'aimerai savoir deux choses. D'abord, comment ça s'est passé après la séparation de l'équipe ? »

Ducky échangea un regard avec ses jeunes amis, puis prit la parole.

« Tony m'avait demandé de m'occuper de Jenny. J'étais en lien avec la clinique privée de Los Angeles où elle se trouvait. Chaque jour, le médecin responsable d'elle m'appelait pour me donner de ses nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Washington après ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'ai donc attendu.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillée, poursuivit Jenny, je me suis sentie perdue. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait. Mes souvenirs sont revenus en même temps que le docteur est entré dans la pièce. Il m'a annoncé que je m'en sortirai mais qu'il me faudrait de la rééducation. Il a ensuite dit qu'il allait appeler Ducky. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Après m'avoir rapporté son état, le médecin m'a autorisé à parler avec elle. Ce furent parmi les plus longues minutes de mon existence.

- Apprendre que Tony était à l'autre bout du monde et Ziva en Israël n'était pas rien, mais qu'un homme que personne ne connaissait s'était rendu sur ma tombe a été pire je crois. Cela voulait dire que cette histoire n'était pas finie.

- Nous savions qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'elle se remette de ses blessures. Plutôt que de la faire revenir à Washington, nous l'avons laissé là-bas pour sa santé comme sa sécurité et dès que ça a été possible, je m'y suis rendu.

- Et pendant ce temps, je jouais les globes-trotteurs, se moqua Tony.

- Mais on était en contact, rappela Jenny.

- Un appel toutes les deux semaines, tu parles d'un contact ! C'était loin d'être suffisant !

- Sans, ça aurait été pire.

- C'est vrai.

- J'étais très fragile psychologiquement, expliqua l'ancien directeur.

- Aussi, continua Ducky, dès qu'elle a été rétablie, je l'ai fait venir à Washington.

- Il me restait de faux papiers d'identité utilisés lors de mes missions en tant qu'agent. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à gagner ce côté du pays et je me suis installée chez Ducky. Il me fallait la surveillance d'un médecin. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! J'en avais un pour moi tout seul qui avait en plus les qualités requises pour m'éviter le psy ! »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton théâtral qui les fit sourire. Elle reprit ensuite plus sérieusement.

« Après que l'équipe se soit reformée, j'allais beaucoup mieux, assez en tout cas pour vivre seule. J'ai quitté la capitale et j'ai visité les villes que je connaissais pas dans le pays, donc où on ne me connaissait pas. Régulièrement je revenais à Washington ou ils me rejoignaient. On a continué comme ça lorsqu'on a cherché à en apprendre plus sur Youri Tchevkov. Et finalement nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, termina-t-elle en regardant Abby. »

La gothique hocha la tête.

« Et la seconde chose que tu souhaitais savoir ? demanda Jenny.

- Pourquoi tu portes les affaires de Tony ?

- J'ai dormi chez lui la nuit dernière et je n'avais pas d'affaires à moi. »

Ce qui était seulement à moitié vrai.

« D'autres questions ?

- Je crois que vous avez répondu à toutes celles que nous nous posions. » répondit Leon Vance.

Ça sonnait comme une fin. Ils avaient terminé leurs explications, les russes étaient hors d'état de nuire et Jenny était de retour. Ils étaient tous remués. Les regards se baladaient sur l'agent, le légiste pour invariablement se fixer sur l'ancien directeur. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions. Ils avaient tous besoin de réfléchir aux évènements à tête reposée.

Tony jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était près de quinze heures. La journée était loin d'être finie. Cependant, pour eux, ils valaient mieux qu'elle le soit.

Il croisa le regard de Gibbs. Le patron s'était fait la même réflexion.

« David, McGee, avec moi, décréta-t-il. On a des interrogatoires à faire, décréta-t-il. Ducky, les flics ont le corps de Tchekov. Je leur dis de le garder ?

- Non, de nous l'amener. Jimmy et moi-même allons nous charger de l'autopsie. Contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai pas de sommeil à rattraper. »

Il jeta un regard amusé vers Jenny et Tony.

« Ni de gueule de bois. »

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard noir. Il sourit et reporta son attention sur Abby.

« Dès que Youri sera là, j'aurai des balles pour toi. »

Elle acquiesça tandis que Leon se redressait du bureau de Gibbs où il s'était installé.

« J'ai des coups de fils à passer. Votre retour risque de faire du bruit, dit-il en s'adressant à Jenny. Vous allez devoir rendre des compte à pas mal de monde.

- Vous aurez mon rapport sur votre bureau demain matin. Les leurs aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses camarades.

- Jen' ! objecta Tony.

- Tu auras largement le temps cet après-midi de le terminer et d'ajouter ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Il grimaça.

« Génial. Je vais enfin pourvoir réaliser mon rêve : rendre un rapport en avance ! »

Elle se leva.

« Alors en route ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chap' sur Jen et Tony. Le dernier ?<strong>


	16. Frère et sœur

**Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, cette fic est complète (et une fic courte, une !). Ce chapitre n'est pourtant pas vraiment le dernier, il manque l'épilogue, mais on reparle de ça tout à l'heure.**

**J'ai perdu des reviewers. J'espère vous retrouvez avec ce chap' !**

**WJ : **Ça te réconcilie avec tout, quoi ! Dans ce chapitre tu vas enfin savoir pourquoi Tony et Jenny se "disent" frère et sœur.

**Ayahne : ***s'en va loin, trèèès loin*

**PBG :** On aura une super grande cellule et du chocolat à volonté !

**lili : **Pour les explications, on fait ça en mp. Pas de TBC, mais je pense te ravir avec ce chapitre sur Jen et Tony.

**Bones :** Oui, je vois très bien ton enthousiasme. C'est ce qui doit donner un temps si beau chez moi !

**Andrea :** J'ai vu ton com sur _Personne_ (Merci pour ça!). Je suppose que tu lis celle-là aussi. J'espère un 'tit avis de ta part dessus !

**Merci à vous pour ces reviews !**

**Dans ce long chapitre : Pourquoi Tony et Jenny se considèrent comme frère et sœur. **

**Le flashback est en italique. Comme l'autre dans le bureau, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai préféré écrire dans cette histoire. ****Question cependant, comment appelle-t-on la relation Tony/Jenny ? Teny ? Nan, c'est horrible comme mot.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 – Frère et sœur<strong>

.

Tony mit le point final à son rapport. D'un clic, il enregistra le fichier. D'un autre, il lança l'impression.

« Fini ! » dit-il satisfait à l'ancien directeur.

Jenny leva une main du clavier du pc portable sur lequel elle tapait depuis plusieurs heures.

« J'y suis presque ! »

L'agent se leva et attrapa les feuilles crachées par l'imprimante. Il les agrafa, signa et les abandonna sur la table pour éteindre son ordinateur.

« Il va être l'heure de dîner, annonça-t-il après un regard pour sa montre.

- Tu t'en occupes ? demanda Jenny les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- Pizza ?

- Ça me convient. »

Il attrapa son téléphone. Les autres lui avaient laissé quantité de message pour les tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire.

« Gibbs a des aveux signés, lut-il.

- Bonne nouvelle.

- Ils leur restent la paperasse à faire, comme nous.

- Je ne la finirai jamais si tu m'interromps tout le temps ! »

Il sourit à la remarque et passa dans la cuisine attraper des verres et passer sa commande.

Lorsque le livreur arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait terminé. Son rapport alla rejoindre celui de Tony et elle prit place sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste à l'eau ce soir, commenta-t-il en lui tendant un verre plein.

- Excellente initiative.

- Pizza ?

- S'il te plait. »

Attrapant son couteau, il découpa rapidement plusieurs parts.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec Gibbs ?

- J'imaginai autrement les retrouvailles.

- Comme ?

- Plus antipathiques.

- Et ?

- Vous lui avez fait quoi pour qu'il soit doux comme un agneau ?

- Piment sur ta pizza ? esquiva-t-il. »

Il tendait un petit sachet de sauce piquante.

« Un pichet d'eau ne sera pas suffisant.

- J'ai du lait.

- Ce serait plus approprié avec le piment effectivement.

- J'ai aussi des serviettes.

- Tu as peur que je tâche ta chemise ?

- Je déteste me ruiner en pressing.

- Tu n'emmènes pas ce genre de t-shirt là-bas, si ?

- J'y tiens beaucoup.

- Moi aussi. »

Il attrapa une serviette de papier et la lui tendit.

« Une seule tâche et tu dors sur le canapé. »

Elle s'en empara.

« C'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas te ruiner, répliqua-t-elle devant son sourire moqueur.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! »

Elle attrapa une serviette à son tour, la lui tendit.

« Je ne veux pas être la seule à me ridiculiser avec ça autour de mon cou _et_ sur mes genoux. »

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire.

« Jen !

- Si tu veux que je te laisse une place dans le lit, mets-la.

- Mon canapé me convient parfaitement.

- Tu t'es endormi dessus la nuit dernière parce que tu étais imbibé, pas parce que tu voulais être galant. »

Il attrapa la serviette.

« C'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas me ruiner.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! »

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Ziva ? demanda-t-elle sans s'en soucier.

- On avait dit plus de secret.

- C'était un cas de force majeure. Je suis sûre qu'elle le comprendra.

- Y a intérêt, sinon...

- Sinon rien. J'ai dit que je m'occupais de Gibbs, pas d'elle. Tu te débrouilles avec ta coéquipière et moi avec le mien.

- Et les autres ?

- Ducky prendra en charge Jimmy, toi McGee et je prends Vance. Ils ne diront pas grand chose de toute manière.

- Je sais. C'est Abby qui m'inquiète.

- Elle a pris mal le secret ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression. Je trouvais qu'elle l'avait pris plutôt bien même.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Quoi alors ?

- Elle sait que tu ne portes pas mes vêtements uniquement parce que tu n'avais rien d'autre à te mettre. Elle a compris que je ne lui avais pas tout dit. C'est ma petite sœur, Jen ! »

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

« Je vois. »

Elle se débarrassa de sa serviette et se leva.

« Je vais chercher le lait.

- Jenny !

- Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Ne fais pas ça ! »

Elle était déjà dans la cuisine. Avec un soupir, il quitta le canapé pour la rejoindre. Elle sortit la bouteille du frigo. Il rabattit la porte et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Je te l'ai dit dès mon retour, tu n'es pas seule. »

* * *

><p><em>Enfin, il était à la maison. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de rentrer, de tous les retrouver. Il n'y avait qu'elle qu'il n'avait pas encore pu voir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait y aller ce soir là. Il passait la soirée avec eux. Abby ne le lâcherait pas et il tenait à être avec eux. La laisser seule ne lui plaisait pas cependant.<em>

_Malgré les propositions des autres, il rentra chez lui. Il voulait retrouver ses affaires. Il savait que Ducky avait pris soin de son appartement. Le seul souci résidait en la nourriture, mais ce n'était pas un frigo vide qui lui poserait problème._

_Il s'était effondré sur son lit épuisé. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour dormir ces derniers jours. Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir d'en profiter. Sa porte maltraitée lui indiquait qu'on voulait le voir. Il avait ouvert en étouffant un bâillement, soutenu par le montant pour garder l'équilibre sous la fatigue._

_« Jenny ? s'était-il exclamé surpris._

_- Ça te fait très plaisir de me voir, on dirait. »_

_Il avait ouvert la porte en grand._

_« Non, avait-il répliqué en la faisant entrer. Enfin, si je suis content de te voir, mais... Ducky sait que tu es là ? »_

_Elle n'avait pas répondu et s'était avancée dans la pièce, mal à l'aise._

_« Je lui ai laissé un mot. »_

_La porte refermée, il l'avait rejointe._

_« Si tu veux boire quelque chose, je n'ai que de l'eau à t'offrir._

_- Non, ça va._

_- Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu sais ?_

_- Tu veux que je reparte ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Simplement, c'est dangereux, Jenny._

_- Je suis venue sans problème._

_- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je devais venir demain._

_- Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Comprends-moi, j'adore Ducky, mais je n'en peux plus de vivre terrer chez lui._

_- Tu partiras bientôt, on en a discuté._

_- Et je serai encore plus seule que je ne le suis déjà._

_- Jen..._

_- Je suis forte, Tony. Je peux gérer les crises, les assassins, les cols blancs et le reste. C'est ce que j'ai fait toutes ces années. Mais la solitude, ça ne je peux pas, je ne peux plus. Ducky est là, il joue les psys avec succès, mais ça ne change rien. J'en ai marre d'être mise à l'écart, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, comment vous allez... je m'inquiète et personne ne peut me rassurer, pas même par un simple coup de fil !_

_- Tu n'es pas seule, Jenny._

_- À Los Angeles, j'étais seule, à Washington aussi. Je n'ai fait que passer d'un médecin à un autre qui ne peut pas me consacrer beaucoup de temps. Je ne reproche rien à Ducky. Au contraire, il a été formidable._

_- Mais tu te sens seule._

_- Oui. »_

_Bras croisés, elle s'était détournée._

_« Je ne repars pas, dit-il._

_- Je sais._

_- Tu sais aussi que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte._

_- Mais tu ne seras pas là._

_- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Jen._

_- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir._

_- Je ne te promets rien, j'énonce un fait. »_

_Elle lui refit face._

_« Ton amitié m'est précieuse, Tony, plus que tu ne l'imagines, mais elle ne fait pas tout._

_- Après ce que nous avons traversé, nous sommes un peu plus que des amis, non ?_

_- Si tu me fais des avances..._

_- Tu as le droit de me faire interner dans la seconde, sourit-il. »_

_Elle le regarda intriguée._

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est, Jenny, mais on est plus que des amis, c'est sûr._

_- Alors quoi ? _

_- Un frère et une sœur ? _

_- Je suis fille unique, je ne sais pas ce que sait de faire partie une fratrie._

_- Je suis enfant unique aussi._

_- Mais ?_

_- Avec Abby, j'ai découvert ce que s'était d'avoir une petite sœur. Quant au bleu... ne lui dit jamais que je le considère comme un petit frère, ok ?_

_- Je ne dirai rien._

_- Tout ça pour dire que je trouve que notre relation y ressemble beaucoup._

_- À un frère et une sœur ?_

_- Oui._

_- Donc il faut que je te partage ?_

_- Devine !_

_- Je ne suis pas prêteuse._

_- Alors on va avoir un problème._

_- Mais je suis arrivée après eux, je crois que je m'en accommoderais._

_- Pas de jalousie alors ?_

_- On verra à l'usage, mais je ne promets rien. Tu seras presque tout le temps avec eux._

_- Moins avec toi, mais ma porte te sera toujours ouverte._

_- Elle l'est pour eux aussi, comme le reste de cette famille qu'est l'équipe._

_- Dans ce cas, il te faut une chose spéciale. »_

_Il chercha quelque chose dans la pièce du regard._

_« Où est-ce que je l'ai mise ? Ah, elle est là ! »_

_Il récupéra sa veste abandonnée sur un meuble._

_« Ça, ils ne l'ont pas, dit-il en lui mettant sur les épaules._

_- Ta veste ?_

_- Oui, et je serai toujours avec toi comme ça. De plus, je t'annonce solennellement que tu as l'autorisation d'emprunter toutes mes affaires !_

_- Toutes ?_

_- Oui, directeur, toutes._

_- Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que je pourrais trouver, agent DiNozzo ?_

_- Je n'ai rien à cacher, madame. »_

_Elle le regarda avec un sourire._

_« Je vais sans doute trouver de quoi te faire chanter._

_- J'ai déjà chanté pour toi._

_- Tu as gardé la guitare ?_

_- Je peux aller dormir ?_

_- Fatigué ou tu veux éviter cette conversation ?_

_- Les deux._

_- Alors va te coucher._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Tu partages le lit ?_

_- J'ai dit que tu pouvais tout emprunter._

_- Tu as un pyjama ?_

_- Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur dans mon armoire. »_

_Il l'avait entraînée vers ses placards._

_« Sers-toi, avait-il dit une fois ouverts. La salle de bain est à côté pour te changer. »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était glissée sous les couvertures vêtue d'un de ses t-shirts de l'université et d'un vieux short déniché en haut d'une de ses piles de vêtements._

_« Tu sais, avait-elle chuchoté, je pourrais m'y habituer._

_- Si tu deviens officiellement ma colocataire, je tiens à ce qu'on fasse un planning pour le partage des tâches ménagères._

_- Je m'occupe des repas et du ménage._

_- Si tu me prends par les sentiments..._

_- Tu n'as pas de t-shirt de l'agence ?_

_- Dans mon sac. Je ne l'ai pas déballé._

_- Je m'en chargerai._

_- Heu... je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée._

_- Tu as des choses à cacher ? Des photos compromettantes ?_

_- Non !_

_- Pourtant Ducky m'a rapporté une discussion que Ziva a eu avec McGee au sujet de certaines photos prises à L.A.._

_- À moi aussi Ducky m'a parlé de photos, de Gibbs, prises en France..._

_- Je ne veux pas en parler._

_- Je me disais aussi._

_- Bonne nuit, Tony._

_- Bonne nuit, sœur chérie._

_- Je vais vraiment m'y habituer._

_- Tant mieux, parce que c'est loin d 'être fini. »_

* * *

><p>« Tu n'es pas seule, Jenny, répéta Tony. Ce n'est pas avec ton retour que les choses vont changer. Simplement, Abby a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu portes mes affaires. Sa tête doit ressembler à un flipper en ce moment, je lui dois des explications.<p>

- Tu crois qu'elle acceptera de te partager ?

- Si vous ne vous mettez pas d'accord, alors ce sera la garde alternée. Et si ça ne vous convient toujours pas, je boude et je squatte chez Ziva. Elle au moins, elle est neutre.

- Ça te donnera l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ça l'est.

- Je suis prête à partager à mon frère.

- Abby sera ravie de le savoir.

- On verra ça.

- Tu partagerais ta pizza ?

- Non.

- Jen !

- Mais je partage le lait.

- Tu es sans cœur.

- Je sais. Maintenant, à table ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou, c'était le dernier chapitre. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?<strong>

**Il manque juste l'épilogue à cette histoire et je mets le mots fin. Des envies ? Besoin d'éclaircissements sur certaines choses ? Vous avez la réponse à ma question du début ? **

**Dîtes-moi tout en review !**


	17. Épilogue

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire sans se manifester en review ! **

**Bien sûr, si je compare au nombre de reviews (le lien orange en haut de la page), c'est à dire les commentaires laissés par les lecteurs, c'est dérisoire. Comme je ne veux pas faire une grosse déprime, je vais directement passer à la suite.**

**Le chapitre sur Jen et Tony vous a tous plu, tant mieux !**

**Bones :** On peut dire que l'épilogue n'aura pas tardé !

**Miryam :** Tu as bien vu des allusions tivaiennes et une ou deux de J2. Je n'accroche pas trop au Teny, je préfère T/J.

**WJ :** Oui, tu fais maintenant partie des rares gens dans la confidence !

**PBG :** Tu as mis la centième, génial ! Je poste sans avoir eu ton com, mais je l'attends quand même.

**lili :** Je ne pensais pas que tu relirais tout, bravo ! Moi aussi, j'aurai adoré une telle relation dans la série. Voilà la "vraie" fin. On y reparle d'Abby.

**Merci à vous, les filles ! Je vous laisse maintenant en compagnie du dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui ne se sera pas fait attendre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

.

Il n'eut qu'à frapper trois coups pour que la porte s'ouvre dans les cinq secondes suivantes.

« Tony ? s'étonna Ziva en le voyant sur le seuil.

- Je demande l'asile politique ! »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Jenny et Abby squattent mon appartement, soupira-t-il.

- Tu t'es fait virer de chez toi ?

- Je suis parti avant que les négociations échouent et que la guerre soit déclarée. »

Elle sourit et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

« Tu aurais un remontant ? demanda-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'était il y a deux jours, je m'en suis remis. Et j'en ai vraiment besoin !

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Une bière si tu as.

- Ça doit pouvoir se trouver. »

Elle gagna la cuisine, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

« Alors, tu m'expliques ? » s'enquit-elle une fois la bouteille de verre dans ses mains.

Il prit le temps de la décapsuler et d'en boire une gorgée avant de répondre.

« Mes sœurs se battent pour savoir qui aura ma garde. »

Elle le regarda éberluée.

« Tu plaisantes, là !

- Absolument pas. C'est bien ça le problème.

- Mais enfin... »

Elle chercha quoi dire sans parvenir à trouver. Il reprit la parole.

« Tout le monde a très bien pris le retour de Jenny, y compris Abby. Le seul problème c'est que j'ai refusé certaines fois de passer la soirée avec elle avec des excuses bidons et qu'elle vient d'en comprendre la raison.

- Jenny, déduisit Ziva.

- C'est ça.

- Donc, maintenant, elle règle ses comptes avec elle.

- Oui, elle veut récupérer les soirées que Jenny lui a _volé._

- Jenny ne doit pas se laisser faire.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai fui mon appartement avant que ça dégénère.

- Pour trouver refuge chez moi.

- Ça t'ennuie ?

- Non. »

Le silence s'installa. Il n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, il était agréable, bienvenue. Ce fut Ziva qui le rompit au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Et Gibbs ?

- Quoi Gibbs ?

- Comment il prend le retour de Jenny, le fait que Ducky et toi ayez gardé le secret ?

- Mieux que je ne m'y attendais. Enfin, Duck lui a parlé, donc ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Il arrive toujours à ses fins avec lui.

- C'est son meilleur ami, commenta Ziva.

- Ça aide, ajouta-t-il. »

De nouveau, le silence. Il termina sa bière et posa la bouteille vide sur la table.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Comment ça va ?

- Je ne me suis pas fait tirer dessus.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Ziva... tu sais que je ne pouvais rien te dire. »

Son visage lui fit face aussitôt. Il se tût dès qu'il vit son regard. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il transmettait, mais il l'incita à se taire.

« Justement, dit-elle, je _sais._ Et c'est ça le pire ! Je t'en veux alors qu'à ta place j'aurai agi exactement de la même manière. Je te déteste pour ça. Je _me_ déteste. »

Elle marqua un temps, puis reprit moins vivement.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour accepter tout ça.

- Je patienterai. »

Elle eut un sourire timide.

« Ça aussi, je le sais. »

Il lui retourna son sourire.

« Tu me connais trop bien.

- Pas encore assez vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ça viendra.

- J'en suis sûre. »

Elle indiqua le salon.

« J'ai loué un film, _Ne le dis à personne._

- L'homme qui croit sa femme morte et qui découvre qu'elle est toujours vivante en voyant une vidéo de caméra surveillance ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Très bon choix, dit-il.

- De circonstance.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra le montrer à Gibbs.

- Tu crois qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre Jenny et lui ?

- Il y a toujours eu quelque chose, mais c'est à eux de savoir si ça en vaut la peine.

- L'avenir nous le dira.

- Oui. »

Il jeta un œil au salon.

« Tu as des popcorns pour aller avec le film ? »

Elle sourit.

« Prépare le film, je m'occupe du ravitaillement.

- À vos ordre ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jenny avait bien du mérite d'être restée dans le secret aussi longtemps avec un énergumène pareil. Il faudrait qu'elle la félicite. Ça attendrait. Elle avait une soirée ciné à préparer.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Review : commentaire laissé par le lecteur. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être inscrit sur le site pour cela, alors cliquez sur ce lien en-dessous et faîtes votre B.A. de la journée : rendez un auteur heureux !<strong>

**Une dernière chose avant de vous quitter... au final, j'ai bien fait de ne pas inclure cette histoire aux Tripl's et d'en faire une à part entière, non ?**


End file.
